Un Noël mouvementé
by Sweetylove30
Summary: C'est la veille du réveillon de Noël et Castle décide d'inviter Beckett, mais elle refuse. Castle étant Castle il n'abandonne pas au premier refus et la rappel pour la faire changer d'avis.C'est là que les choses se compliquent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous, voici ma première longue fic sur la merveilleuse série qu'est « Castle ». Elle n'est pas encore finis et je vous préviens que les postes ne seront pas régulier vu que je n'ai pas internet à la maison, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**_

_**Pour ceux qui me connaissent par mes autres fics, je ne change pas pour celle-ci qui est bien évidement un drame. Ce ne sera donc pas un Noël joyeux pour nos héros.**_

_**Disclamer:**__** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même la série et je ne touche rien pour cette fic, dommage. LOL.**_

_**Voilà, c'est tout, à si….. BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

Les rues étaient illuminées de milliers d'étoiles, les gens marchaient les bras chargés de cadeaux divers pour les fêtes. On pouvait sentir une bonne odeur de marrons grilles ainsi que les feux de cheminées dont la fumer s'élevait dans le ciel lourd de flocons. Il ne faisait pas très froid en ce mois de décembre seulement quelques jours avant Noel. La neige recouvrait les trottoirs et les enfants avaient déjà commencés à faire des bonhommes de neige et des batailles de boules de neige. Les rires et les cries de joie fusaient de toute part. Les parents veillaient sur leur progéniture et se serrant l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, des paillettes dans les yeux.

Les familles se réunissaient pour faire les derniers achats avant le grand jour, envahissant les galeries marchandes de New-York. La joie de vivre était sur tous les visages. Rien de plus normale en cette période de l'année, les ventes de sapins étaient bonnes, les rayons se vidaient rapidement, les bouchers faisaient une bonne recette avec la vente de leurs dindes. Les traiteurs avaient tellement de commandes qu'ils se demandaient s'ils pourraient les honorer. Mais pourtant, la joie restait au rendez-vous.

Parmi tout ces sourires un visage sortait du lot, une jeune femme qui ne souriait pas comme les autres. Kate Beckett n'était pas une grande fan de cette période de l'année, toute cette joie, tout ces sourires, toutes ces familles réunis pour célébrer le jour de la naissance de Jésus. Elle avait aimé cette fête par le passé, attendant avec impatience ce jour tout au long de l'année car elle savait que ce jour elle passerait du temps avec son père, et surtout avec sa mère. Les soirées en se compagnies avaient êtes les plus belles de sa vie, le sapin dans le salon, les guirlandes illuminant la maison de toute part…. Les cadeaux que la jeune fille attendait impatiemment d'ouvrir.

Mais suite au décès de sa mère, Kate avait cessé d'attendre Noel, redoutant plus qu'autre chose le moment ou ses collègues lui parleraient de leurs projets, la bonne humeur qu'elle verrait partout autours d'elle. Repensait a tout ca lui faisait mal, lui donnait envie de pleurer, créant un peu plus chaque jour un trou dans son cœur, un trou qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refermer.

Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était Castle. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un jour de fête, il s'arrangeait pour inviter du monde chez lui afin de partager ce moment. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais cette fois la jeune femme redoutait d'y être invitée. A chaque fois elle refusait d'y aller, le faisant attendre jusqu'au dernier moment pour lui donner sa réponse, et a chaque fois elle y allait. Mais pas cette fois, elle ne voulait pas participer à toute cette mascarade. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait passer le réveillon, ce serait seule chez elle, sans personne pour voir a quel point elle été triste ce jour-la. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas que Castle la voit ainsi, elle ne voulait pas montrer son cote faible et vulnérable, pas devant lui, sinon elle perdrait toute sa crédibilité.

.

Ce matin-la, lorsqu'elle arriva au commissariat, elle ne trouva son écrivain nulle part, ni même Ryan et Esposito. Le calme régnait dans la pièce et elle se félicita d'être arrivée si tôt. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à lire tous les rapports en retard se trouvant sur son bureau. Le temps fila à une allure incroyable et c'est la voix de Montgomery qui la sortit de ses papiers.

.

.

_ Beckett, que faites-vous la aujourd'hui?

_ Je travail monsieur.

_ Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a personne, tous le monde est partit préparer la soirée de demain.

_ Et bien pas moi, j'ai beaucoup de rapports en retard et je voudrais profiter de l'absence de Castle pour m'avancer.

_ Ne tardez pas trop, je pense que vous aussi voudriez préparer le réveillon.

_ Oui monsieur.

.

.

Son patron partit, la laissant seule devant ses rapports. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce que lui avait dit son chef, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'elle ne ferait rien demain soir. Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Elle se replongea dans son travail et se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Cette fois, ce fut le bruit de l'ascenseur qui attira son attention. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle redoutait le plus de voir aujourd'hui.

L'homme avança jusqu'à elle et s'arrêta une fois devant son bureau. Il la regarda, puis les documents sur son bureau puis de nouveau elle. Il lui sourit et prit place sur son éternelle chaise a côte d'elle. Il garda le silence durant un long moment puis il finit par prendre la parole.

.

.

_ Et bien Beckett, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire vos achats de Noel?

_ Non, et puis de toute façon ca ne vous regarde pas.

_ Oh voyons ne faites pas cette tête la.

_ Vous m'agaçais Castle, j'au du travail à finir moi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser.

_ Allez, c'est bientôt le réveillon, vous avez bien des choses à préparer pour la fête.

.

.

Kate le regarda dans les yeux, il cherchait à la faire parler, elle n'en avait aucun doute, mais elle ne dirait rien. Il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire avouer qu'elle resterait seule le lendemain soir, ca ne le regardait pas après tout.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir qui voulait dire qu'elle avait du travail et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Castle le comprit parfaitement mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il continua de lui parler de ce qu'il avait préparé pour la soirée qu'il allait faire chez lui, expliquant dans le détail le repas du réveillon, les divers plats, les boissons et le dessert. Il expliqua aussi ce qu'il avait prévaut pour sa fille, son regard s'illuminant lorsqu'il parlait de la jeune fille.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de stopper ce qu'elle faisait pour l'écouter parler. Au début elle avait eu mal lorsqu'il lui avait fait le détail de la soirée, mais lorsqu'il commença à parler d'Alexis, elle commença à s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, sa douceur, sa gentillesse et son dévouement. Quel père ne rêvait pas d'avoir une fille comme elle? Elle-même aurait tant aimait avoir une fille comme elle.

Tellement absorbait par la vie qu'elle s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait avoir, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Castle avait finis de parler et qu'il la fixait.

.

.

_ Quoi?

_ Rien, je me disais juste que vous pourriez venir demain soir pour le réveillon.

_ Non je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi? Vous avez peur que je vous saute dessus?

_ Mais non de toute façon vous auriez trop peur de prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

_ C'est Noel Beckett vous n'oseriez pas.

_ Vous voulez parier?

.

.

Castle déglutit à la façon dont elle avait prononcé cette phrase et le regard qu'elle lui lança ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Serait-elle vraiment capable de lui faire ca?

Le visage de la jeune femme changea, de sérieux il devint rieur. Et là il comprit, elle s'était moqué de lui.

.

.

_ Ahah très drôle Beckett. Vous vous êtes bien moquez ca va?

_ Je dois bien avouer que j'ai bien aimé.

_ Ok, bon, vous ne voulez vraiment pas venir demain?

_ Non, je passe la soirée avec mon père demain.

_ Bien, alors vous le saluerez pour moi.

_ Ce sera fait.

.

.

Castle finis par se lever et repartit rejoindre sa fille qui devait le rejoindre pour les derniers achats de Noel. Avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, il salua une dernière fois la jeune flic puis il disparut dans la cabine et la porte se referma.

Kate resta de nouveau seule dans le commissariat, repensant à l'invitation de Castle. Elle avait été tenté d'accepter, l'idée de passer une soirée entière avec son écrivain et sa famille ne lui aurait pas déplut mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas les fêtes de famille et elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de son ami.

Castle et sa fille venaient de rentrer de leur viré en ville. Ils avaient trouvé beaucoup trop de choses à offrir autours d'eux et lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez eux, Martha ne vit d'eux que leurs pieds. Elle rit en constatant que d'une année sur l'autre les choses ne changeaient pas, toujours la folie des achats de Noel.

Elle les aida à tout déposer sous le sapin et se servit un verre ainsi qu'un autre pour son fils.

.

.

_ Richard, as-tu pensé à inviter le lieutenant Beckett demain soir?

_ Oui mère je l'ai fais.

_ Kate va venir? Chouette.

_ Non ma chérie elle ne viendra pas.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Elle passe le réveillon avec son père.

_ Ce que tu peux être bête mon fils, son père ne se trouve pas a New-York demain soir.

_ Et comment le sais-tu mère?

_ J'ai eu une discussion avec lui figure toi, je voulais savoir ce qui pourrait lui plaire comme cadeau et c'est comme ca que je sais qu'elle ne sera pas avec lui demain soir.

.

.

Castle resta sans voix. Kate lui avait menti, mais pour qu'elle raison? Qui voudrait passer le réveillon de Noel seul? C'Était une fête de famille et… La famille, mais bien sure. Cette soirée rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs à la jeune femme et elle préférait rester seule, ne voulant pas que les autres voient la tristesse que ce moment lui faisait ressentir. Il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il l'avait cru sans réfléchir et à présent il s'en voulait. Kate serait seule demain soir et lui serait bien entouré de sa famille, devant un bon repas qui sera suivit de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait passer une bonne soirée en la sachant seule en ce jour de fête.

Sa mère semblait avoir suivit le même résonnement car elle lui indiqua le téléphone d'un mouvement du menton. Il sourit et prit le combiné, il composa le numéro et attendit qu'elle décroche, mais rien. En regardant l'heure, il constata qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait surement être en chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Alors il tenta de l'appeler sur son portable. Il attendit et, deux sonneries plus tard, la voix de Kate résonna dans son oreille.

.

.

_ Quoi Castle?

_ Beckett, euh…. Je voulais….

_ Vous vouliez quoi?

_ Je voulais vous demander encore une fois si vous vouliez venir demain soir.

_ Castle je vous ai déjà dis que je passais la soirée avec mon père.

_ Où êtes-vous je vous entends mal?

_ Je suis en bas de chez moi dans la rue et….

.

.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une lame s'enfoncer lentement dans le bas de son dos. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle lâcha son téléphone qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix de Castle qui l'appelait.

.

.

_ Beckett, vous êtes toujours là? Beckett? KATE?

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait. Désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps entre chaque poste, je vais faire au mieux pour poster plus souvent.**_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 2 qui, je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

Castle continuait de crier dans le téléphone, priant intérieurement pour Kate lui réponde, mais rien ne vint. Sa mère et sa fille le regardaient, inquiète de la réaction de leur père et fils. Lorsqu'elles l'avaient entendu hurler dans le téléphone, elles avaient cessée ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et attendaient de savoir la suite. Mais en voyant la tete qu'il faisait, elles surent que les choses étaient graves.

Castle entendait tout ce qu'il se passait pour sa muse, il entendait la jeune femme gémir et souffrir, il entendait aussi une voix d'homme toute proche de la jeune femme, lui parlait, ou plutôt susurrer a son oreille. Il lui disait des choses plus ou moins salaces, ce qui faisait bouillir l'écrivain de rage. Il prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement sans même un mot pour les deux femmes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Toujours le téléphone collé a l'oreille, il courra dans la rue et appela un taxi. Il monta dans le premier qui s'arrêta devant lui et ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda au chauffeur de l'emmener à l'adresse qu'il lui donna.

.

Kate était toujours au sol, mais elle ne se trouvait plus devant son immeuble. L'homme qui venait de l'attaquer par derrière l'avait trainé dans la ruelle sombre un peu plus loin. Elle souffrait, elle sentait le sang couler de sa blessure et des larmes tentèrent de percer a travers ses paupières clauses, mais elle ne les laissa pas passer, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Alors elle resta la, les yeux fermés, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui porter secours. Elle repensa a Castle avec qui elle parlait quelques minutes plus tôt, il devait s'inquiéter de ne plus l'entendre, elle l'avait entendu hurler son nom dans le téléphone. Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais la douleur était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle puisse prononcer un seul mot.

Elle sentit l'homme se pencher au dessus d'elle, lui passer une main sur la joue, la caressant tendrement, comme si elle était sa petite amie. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas, enfin du moins s le pensait-elle, car en réalité elle n'avait pas encore vu son visage. Même sa voix qui pourtant s'était fait entendre si prés d'elle, mais la douleur étant si forte l'empêchait de reconnaitre quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux, affrontant par la même occasion le regard de son agresseur. Et la sont sang ne fit qu'un tour, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien même. Les larmes finirent par dévaler ses joues, elle ne pouvait plus les retenir.

.

.

_ Alors Kate, heureuse de me revoir?

_ Pourquoi?

_ Mais parce que je t'aime voyons.

.

.

Le taxi de Castle arriva devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, il en sorti en courant, lançant des billets au chauffeur sans même regardait combien il lui donnait. Il avait toujours le téléphone à l'oreille et il entendait toujours l'homme parler à Beckett. Sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Ca le perturbait, il savait qu'il connaissait cet homme, et Kate aussi d'ailleurs, mais plus il cherchait et plus le nom lui échappait.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, mais il ne vit pas Kate. Par contre il remarqua le sang sur le sol, une petite flaque suivit d'une trainé qui partait jusque dans la ruelle sur le coté du bâtiment. La peur le saisit de plein fouet, la vue de ce sang lui fit peur. Il avait bien l'habitude de voir du sang, depuis qu'il travaillait avec la police il avait vu plus de cadavre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en signant son contrat de consultant pour la police. Mais a chaque fois les gens qu'il voyait étaient des inconnus, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il allait a la morgue avec Kate. Mais là c'était différent, ce n'était pas une inconnue qui était en danger de mort, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Kate Beckett, c'était sa muse, c'était la femme qu'il aimait….. Oui il l'aimait et il fallait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour qu'il s'en rende enfin compte.

Il suivit les traces de sang sur le sol, faisant attention a ne pas faire de bruit, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait toujours le téléphone collé à l'oreille et il suivait la conversation de Kate et de l'inconnu.

.

.

De leur coté, Alexis et Martha se faisaient un sang d'encre. Elles n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Rick et à chaque fois que la jeune fille appelait son père elle tombait directement sur la messagerie. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son père qui risquait d'avoir encore des problèmes, mais aussi pour Kate. Elle se rendait bien compte que la jeune femme avait des problèmes, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, sinon son père ne serait pas partit comme ca, sans explications, les laissant ainsi dans le doutes. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Rien si ce n'est attendre.

Martha faisait les cent pas derrière la jeune fille, parlant seule, se disant que tout allait bien, que Beckett allait bien et que Rick allait tout simplement l'inviter encore une fois pour le réveillon de Noel. Il fallait que ce soit ca, il le fallait absolument. Elle tenait beaucoup a la jeune femme, depuis que son fils travaillait avec elle, il avait changé, et en bien. Martha savait a quel point Kate avait souffert dans sa vie, la mort de sa mère avait fait d'elle une femme de caractère, c'est certain, mais ca l'avait aussi rendu plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais c'était les choses de la vie, on n'y pouvait rien si ce n'est laisser les choses allaient de l'avant toutes seules. La mère de l'écrivain finit pas s'arrêter de marcher, elle devait faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle se rende utile pour la jeune femme.

.

.

_ Grand-mère, tu crois que quelque chose est arrivée au lieutenant Beckett?

_ Non ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Mais pourquoi alors papa est partis comme ca? Pourquoi il a courut sans même nous dire quoi que ce soit?

_ Je ne sais pas me puce mais je suis sure que tout va bien.

_ Tu me le promets?

_ Je….. Je te ….

.

.

Mais Martha ne pouvait se résoudre à faire une telle promesse. Elle ne savait rien de la situation de Kate et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose a la jeune femme sa petite fille lui en voudrait, elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas risqué de perdre la confiance de sa petite fille.

Alexis sentis que sa grand-mère se faisait plus de soucis qu'elle ne voulait le lui dire, mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire clairement? Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle pourrait encaisser la nouvelle, mais elle devait savoir, elle avait besoin de le savoir. Kate était devenus sa confidente, elles se parlaient souvent toute les deux, elles se confiaient des secrets et lorsque la jeune fille avait un problème elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui en parler. La jeune femme était devenus très importante pour Alexis, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, et bien plus que ne l'était sa mère. A cette pensée, la jeune fille se mit à verser quelques larmes. Des larmes pour Kate, et des larmes pour son père.

Martha remarqua les larmes de sa petite fille et le serra encore plus contre elle. Elle tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais elle savait que la jeune fille ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de son père concernant Kate.

Elles allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé et tentèrent de penser à autre chose.

.

.

Kate tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes étaient tremblantes et son dos lui faisait mal. Elle sentait encore le sang couler dans son dos, le couteau avait surement touché un organe vital et elle aurait besoin d'un médecin rapidement.

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa encore une fois les joues allant jusque derrière sa nuque et rapprocha son visage de la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle puisa toute la force qu'elle avait encore en elle et le repoussa en lui envoyant son genou dans l'estomac. L'homme recula sous la violence du choc mais Kate retomba sur le sol, ses forces l'abandonnant subitement.

Elle savait qu'elle avait agit un peu trop violement mais elle ne voulait pas se laissé faire, elle n'était pas de celle qui se cache derrière leur statut de femme, elle était une femme certes, mais une flic aussi.

.

Castle avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était arrivé dans la ruelle juste a ce moment-la, il était fier de sa muse, fier de cette femme, fier de son amie. Mais même si elle était forte en temps normal, cette fois elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin d'aide et l'aide ne pourrait venir que de lui. Alors il s'élança au moment ou l'homme se relevait et il s'interposa entre lui et Kate. Et la il le reconnut, cette homme qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, celui qui lui avait volé Kate il y a plusieurs mois. Mais cet homme, il le croyait loin a présent, il savait que Kate avait mit fin a leur relation. Surement n'avait-il pas aimé la séparation. Il était revenu se venger et tenter de reprendre la jeune femme.

.

.

_ Castle, vous ici.

_ Demming.

_ Et oui c'est moi.

_ Que faites vous la?

_ Je suis venus reprendre ce qui est à moi.

_ Kate n'appartient à personne, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

.

.

En disant ca, il avait fait un pas en avant, signifiant à Demming qu'il serait prêt à tout pour protéger la jeune femme. Le flic ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'écrivain, après tout il ne savait pas se battre. Il savait qu'il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre sa défense, alors il ne craignait rien venant de lui, la seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était écrire des romans policier, cela ne faisait pas de lui un policier pour autant.

Demming fit un pas en avant et se retrouva presque nez a nez avec Castle. Les poings de l'écrivain étaient tellement serres que les jointures en devenaient blanche. L'homme se retenait de ne pas sauter sur son ennemi. Mais l'ennemi en question prit les devants et bondit sur son adversaire qui, malgré son manque d'expérience dans l'art du combat, ne se laissa pas faire. Il répliqua en envoyant son poing dans la mâchoire du flic, mais celui-ci ne recula même pas, alors il tenta un coup dans le ventre, mais la encore pas de réactions si ce n'est son poing venant s'abattre contre son œil gauche, le faisant vaciller en arrière et tomber sur le sol à coté de Kate. La jeune femme était impuissante à aider son ami, mais elle tenta quelque chose quand même. Elle envoya son pied dans les jambes de Demming qui perdit l'équilibre, Castle en profita pour lui envoyer une planche qu'il avait ramassée en se relevant. La planche se brisa lorsqu'elle rencontra la tete du policier qui fut assommé sur le coup.

Castle poussa un cri de victoire, suivit d'une petite danse avant de se rappeler que Kate se trouvait derrière lui. Il se pencha sur elle et rencontra son regard. La jeune femme souriait. Castle resterait Castle et rien ne pourrait changer ca, il aurait toujours des réactions qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, mais c'était ca qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait.

.

.

_ Kate, ca va?

_ Castle….. Hôpital…..

_ Tout de suite, ne vous en faite pas ca va aller, je m'occupe de vous.

_ Je préférerais un médecin.

.

.

Ils se sourirent et Rick prit Kate dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras dans son cou et se laissa aller contre lui, elle avait confiance en lui, il ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Ils allaient quitter la ruelle lorsque du bruit attira leur attention, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que Castle sentit un coup dans sa nuque et s'effondra au sol, tenant toujours Kate contre lui.

.

A ce moment-la, Demming se releva et vint a la rencontre d'un autre homme, son complice. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le couple au sol.

.

.

_ A nous trois maintenant.

_ Josh….

.

.

.

.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut les amis, je m'excuse de poster de façon si irrégulière. Je tien a remercier tous ceux qui me lise et qui me laisse des commentaires, ça me donne envie de continuer. A savoir que j'ai déjà 11 chapitres d'écris et que c'est loin d'être finis.**_

_**Et sans plus attendre, la suite…**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**

* * *

**_

.

Lorsque Castle ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours dans la ruelle sombre, mais il ne se trouvait plus sur Kate comme lors de sa chute. Il se redressa vivement et regarda autours de lui afin de trouver la jeune femme mais rien, aucun signe d'elle. Il tenta de se lever, mais un horrible mal de crane le cloua au sol, alors il se réinstalla aussi confortablement que possible contre le mur derrière lui.

Des voix se firent entendre au loin et attirèrent son attention. Il reconnut facilement la voix de Demming, ce flic qui lui avait volé Kate l'année dernière. Mais d'après ses souvenirs l'homme avait été muté dans un autre commissariat. A croire que cela n'avait pas suffit à l'éloigner. L'autre voix, ah cette voix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère en l'entendant. C'Était la voix de ce cretin de Josh, cet homme qui avait fait souffrir Kate, et lui par la même occasion, car lorsque la jeune femme était triste il l'était aussi. La seule chose qui pouvait le rendre heureux était de voir les trois femmes qu'il aimait heureuses. Pour sa mère et sa fille ce n'était pas difficile, vivant avec lui il pouvait veiller a leur bonheur, mais pour Beckett c'était différent, il avait beau la voir tous les jours, travailler avec elle ne suffisait pas a accomplir sa tache. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pourtant, l'agaçant plus qu'autre chose, mais comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte. Il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle était encore en couple avec Josh mais il n'était pas parvenu à la faire parler. Il ne perdait cependant pas espoir de le savoir un jour, peut-être même que ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Il écouta alors la conversation des deux hommes tout en continuant de chercher Kate du regard.

.

.

_ On a un problème mon gars.

_ Je le sais bien.

_ Ce n'Était pas prévu qu'il soit là celui-là. T'avais pourtant dit qu'elle serait seule.

_ Et elle devait l'être mais encore une fois ce cretin d'écrivain était là, va falloir s'occuper de lui. T'as une idée?

_ Peut-être bien, mais en attendant on ne peut pas rester ici, faut qu'on bouge avant que quelqu'un nous remarque.

.

.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Castle et le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Il déglutit difficilement, craignant ce qu'ils projetaient de lui faire quand soudain un gémissement se fit entendre non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête et là son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Beckett se trouvait là, allongée sur le sol à moitié recouverte par un vieux carton, ne laissant voir que ses pieds. C'est pour ca qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé plus tôt. Il tenta un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle mais un coup de pied dans le ventre l'en empêcha.

.

.

_ Tu ne bouge pas de là toi.

_ Mais elle a besoin d'aide.

_ Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

_ Oh que si ca me concerne, Beckett est ma coéquipière et mon amie, je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire, pas comme vous.

_ Tu la ferme.

.

.

Et il reçut un nouveau coup dans le ventre, mais ca ne l'empêcha pas de se lever quand même, douloureusement mais il y parvint. Josh tenta de le frapper une nouvelle fois mais Demming le retint par le bras. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment puis ils se sourirent. Ils avaient une idée derrière la tête et ils laissèrent donc l'écrivain se rendre auprès de sa belle, ce serait surement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire.

.

Castle se mit à genoux a coté de Beckett, releva le carton pour laisser apparaitre le visage de la jeune femme. La pauvre souffrait énormément et se tenait le bas du dos. Castle la fit rouler sur le ventre afin de voir la blessure et il ne pu retenir une grimasse a la vue du sang qui coulait en abondance le long de ses reins pour venir s'écraser sur le sol, faisant une petite flaque de plus en plus grosse. Il retira sa veste en l'appliqua sur la blessure et appuya dessus afin de stopper l'hémorragie, arrachant un cri de douleur a la jeune femme.

.

.

_ Castle…..

_ Ca va aller Kate, ca va aller.

.

.

Il lui caressa la joue de sa main libre, tentant de la calmer et de la réconforter. Beckett se laissa faire, surprise que ce geste la calme. Elle ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir dérangé ce soir en lui téléphonant, au contraire, à présent elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse d'accepter de venir passer le réveillon avec lui et sa famille. Si jamais elle s'en sortait elle se faisait la promesse de lui dire oui. Ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler, sa vue devint flou et elle finit par sombrer dans l'inconscient, entendant Castle l'appeler et la supplier de tenir le coup.

.

.

_ Il lui faut un médecin, vite. Josh vous êtes médecin alors faite votre devoir et aidez la.

.

.

Le fameux Josh ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il était partageait entre la colère qu'il avait envers elle de l'avoir largué et l'envi de la sauver, de faire son travail, de faire ce pourquoi il avait si durement travaillé dans sa vie. Il avait prêté serment de venir en aide aux gens, de tout faire pour les sauver. En ce moment, Kate avait besoin de lui et même si leur histoire était finis il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser mourir ainsi, pas maintenant, il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Alors, d'un commun accord silencieux avec son complice, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença les gestes de premier secours. Il ordonna à Castle de continuer à comprimer la blessure et demanda à Demming d'aller à sa voiture chercher sa trousse. Lorsque l'autre homme revint, il sortit ce qu'il fallait pour stopper le saignement. Une fois ceci fait, il lui fit un pansement et se recula de nouveau, s'essuyant les mains pleines de sang sur son pantalon.

Il reprit place a coté de l'autre homme et ils s'éloignèrent afin de discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

.

Castle de son coté n'avait pas bougé, il continuait de caresser la joue de Kate, lui disant des paroles réconfortantes a l'oreille. Il avait peur, très peur de n'avoir pas agit assez vite et que sa muse de s'en sorte pas. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner si jamais elle venait à mourir ainsi, dans ses bras, dans une ruelle sombre, juste avant Noel. Même la présence de sa mère et de sa fille ne suffirait pas à le réconforter. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé par le passé, elle était une personne a part, elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait. Elle seule arrivait à lui faire peur, a l'obliger à agir en adulte. Elle avait fait de lui un autre homme et il voulait pouvoir l'en remercier. Il se réinstalla sur le sol, s'adossa au mur et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui en faisant attention a ne pas lui faire mal.

.

Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant étrangement bien, elle pouvait sentir les battements d'un cœur contre son oreille et se demanda à qui il pouvait appartenir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir Castle lui sourire. Elle lui répondit d'un même sourire et se cala encore plus contre lui. Elle était bien ainsi et ne voulait plus bouger, elle voulait profiter de ce moment privilégier avec son écrivain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car elle sentait que toute cette histoire allait mal se finir. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas faite et qu'elle regrettait a présent. Elle devait en profitait tant qu'elle en avait encore l'occasion, elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout ce qu'il était pour elle, ce qu'il avait apportait a sa vie sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle n'aurait surement pas une autre occasion.

Elle se redressa dans ses bras, accompagnée dans son mouvement par les bras de Rick.

.

.

_ Castle… je dois…. Vous dire…. Quelque chose d'imp….

_ Chut ne dites rien. Reposez vous.

_ Je le dois… avant qu'il…. Ne soit…. Trop tard.

_ Je ne veux pas entendre ca, il n'est pas trop tard, vous aurez tout le temps de me le dire plus tard.

_ Et si…. Il …. N'y avait pas …. De plus tard?

_ Il y aura un plus tard je vous le promets.

_ Ne faites….. Pas de…. Promesses que….. Vous ne pourrez pas….. Tenir.

_ Je tiens toujours mes promesse sachez le lieutenant.

_ Peut-être pas….. Cette fois.

_ Cette fois comme les autres.

_ Castle….. Rick…..

_ Non Kate sinon cela voudra dire que vous abandonnez, que vous lâchez prise. Je ne veux rien entendre, pas maintenant.

_ Rick….. Merci.

- Pourquoi?

_ D'avoir été ….. Dans ma … vie.

_ Non, merci a vous.

_ Vous êtes…. La meilleure….. Chose qui….. Me soit arrivée.

_ Kate..

_ Je vous aime …. Rick.

.

.

Elle se rapprocha comme elle pu de son visage et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Castle répondit à son baiser lui aussi avec douceur, laissant ses mains se perdre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ils se reculèrent mais restèrent front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

_ Je t'aime aussi Kate.

_ Comme c'est mignon, dommage que ce soit le moment de vous séparer.

.

.

Josh venait d'apparaitre à côte deux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha et Castle pu sentir Beckett se raidir contre lui, se collant un peu plus dans ses bras, comme si elle avait peur. Il la regarda et constata qu'elle avait vraiment peur, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avoir peur et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur? D'être séparé de lui? De mourir seule? De Josh?

La dernière possibilité lui sembla être la bonne et il commença à réaliser pourquoi le couple s'était séparé.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux hommes et leur lança un regard noir. Il avait comprit, il n'était peut-être pas flic mais il n'était pas stupide. Une profonde colère monta en lui et s'il n'avait pas eu Kate dans ses bras il aurait sauté sur l'homme pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir la jeune femme.

.

.

_ Espèce de…..

_ Ta gueule l'écrivain.

_ Tu vas me le payer, je te ferais regretter de lui avoir fait du mal.

.

.

Kate sursauta dans les bras de Castle, alors il avait comprit. Elle se sentit mal, elle la flic, elle la femme forte s'être laissé avoir comme ca, et part un médecin en plus. Elle avait honte d'elle-même et encore plus maintenant qu'il savait, elle devait l'avoir drôlement déçut. Elle baissa la tete de honte mais une main se posa sur sa joue pour l'en empêcher.

.

.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kate.

_ Je….

_ N'ai pas honte de ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est lui qui devrait avoir honte.

.

.

Suite à ce petit débordement de sentiments, Demming décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il attrapa Kate par le bras et la tira a lui, mais Castle la retint comme il pu, recevant pas la même occasion un violent coup de pied au visage qui le fit lâcher prise. La jeune femme se débattit de son mieux mais elle était encore trop faible.

Le flic la traina jusqu'à une voiture garée non loin de la et la jeta violement a l'intérieur du coffre. Avant de se retrouver dans le noir, elle eu le temps d'apercevoir Josh s'acharner sur Castle. Puis plus rien.

.

.

.

.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut les amis, merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me touchent. Même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux à me lire et à me commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie mon travail.**_

_**Reponses aux reviews:**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Lily Wolf:**__** c'est quand tu veux qu'on va s'occuper de ces deux-là, par contre faut pas les tuer car je pense que Rick voudrait leur faire un petit coucou à sa façon, lol.**_

_**Lois13:**__** vite la suite, ben je fais comme je peux mais je sis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic. Régale-toi avec cette suite.**_

_**CastleFan:**__** il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis contente que tu aimes, et aussi il va falloir s'habituer au fait que je laisse toujours du suspens à la fin de mes chapitres, c'est ma marques de fabrique.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**.  
**_

Alexis avait finis par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon, elle était si inquiète pour Beckett et pour son père qu'elle avait refusé de monter dans son lit. Finalement Martha se décida à intervenir et la força à monter, elle devait absolument se coucher dans un lit et non sur le canapé. La grand-mère et la petite fille montèrent ensemble et la jeune fille grimpa sur son lit sans même se changer, elle était vraiment fatiguée.

Martha redescendit dans le salon, elle attendait avec impatience que son fils rentre, ou du moins la rappelle, mais rien, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était parti et autant de temps qu'elle attendait.

Finalement n'y tenant plus, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait lui venir en aide, Javier Esposito. Celui-ci décrocha presque aussitôt.

.

.

_ Esposito.

_ Bonjours c'est Martha Rodgers.

_ Madame Rodgers, que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Mon fils Richard est parti ce soir rejoindre le lieutenant Beckett et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

_ Et qui a-t-il de grave a ça?

_ Le lieutenant Beckett semblait avoir des problèmes et Richard est parti l'aider mais depuis plus de nouvelle, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de l'appeler mais rien, il ne répond pas, et Kate non plus, je suis vraiment inquiète.

_ Très bien, savez-vous où se trouvait Beckett au moment de l'appel?

_ En bas de chez elle d'après Richard.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'en occuper, j'appel Ryan et nous y allons.

_ Merci.

_ De rien Martha, je vous tiens au courant.

.

.

Elle raccrocha et alla se servir un verre pour passer le temps. Elle avait vraiment très peur pour son fils, et surtout pour Kate. Martha avait apprit à aimer la jeune femme comme si elle était sa fille. Beckett avait fait tant de chose pour son fils, elle faisait à présent partie de la famille et elle ferait tous pour sa famille. Elle savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose a Beckett, son fils ne s'en remettrait pas, il tenait beaucoup trop a elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, elle décida de se reposer un peu en attendant des nouvelles de son fils et de sa coéquipière.

.

.

.

Esposito venait de raccrocher le téléphone. La voix inquiète de Martha lui avait fait comprendre que c'était vraiment sérieux, comme la fois où Castle avait été pris en otage avec Ryan. Cette fois la Beckett avait tout fait pour le retrouver, elle avait été vraiment touché par cet enlèvement et avait eu très peur pour son écrivain. Mais ils avaient eu la chance de le retrouver en vie, ainsi que Ryan. Et maintenant, leur duo avait besoin d'aide, de leur aide à lui et Ryan, ils n'allaient pas les décevoir.

Il composa le numéro de son collègue qui décrocha presque 'immédiatement.

.

.

_ Ryan.

_ C'est moi, on a un problème. Rejoins-moi chez Beckett, je t'expliquerais sur place.

.

.

Puis il raccrocha, prit sa veste et sortis de chez lui en quatrième vitesse. Cela faisait plus de deux heures, aux dires de Martha, que Castle était partit, et il avait pu se passer beaucoup de choses en ce laps de temps.

Le trajet jusque chez Beckett ne dura pas très longtemps, la sirène était vraiment utile dans ces cas-là.

Une fois sur place, il y retrouva Ryan qui l'attendait en faisant les cents pas en bas de l'immeuble, intrigué par le coup de téléphone de son collègue. Javier sortit de sa voiture et rejoignis son coéquipier. Il lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il savait et tout deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment, direction l'appartement de la jeune femme. Mais malgré leur insistance à taper a la porte, ils n'obtinrent aucunes réponses. Inquiets plus que jamais, Ryan sortit son portable et appela sa collègue mais la encore pas de réponse. Alors il tenta de joindre Castle et rien non plus de ce coté-là. Ils redescendirent tout en continuant d'appeler, Castle pour Ryan et Beckett pour Esposito. Mais une fois dans la rue, une sonnerie qu'ils connaissaient bien se fit entendre. Ils suivirent le son jusqu'q une petite ruelle sombre sur le coté de l'immeuble. Rien. Des poubelles, des vieux cartons et… une téléphone portable sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang. Les flics en eux reprirent le dessus et Esposito appela immédiatement une équipe scientifique tandis que Ryan appelait le capitaine pour l'informer de la situation.

En attendant que les autres arrivent, les deux compères entreprirent d'inspecter la ruelle a la recherche d'indices susceptibles de les aider à savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Et c'est en marchant vers le fond encore plus sombre de la ruelle que Ryan buta sur une chose qu'il identifia aussitôt comme étant un pied, caché par des vieux journaux. Il se pencha et retira les papiers pour découvrir….Castle, méconnaissable, le visage couvert d'hématomes, du sang un peu partout mais aucune blessure justifiant la flaque de sang qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Il Retira sa veste pour la déposer sur l'écrivain tout en essayant de le réveiller, mais rien à faire, l'homme gardé les yeux fermer, et bien fermer.

.

.

_ Esposito, j'ai trouvé Castle, appelle une ambulance.

_ Ok, comment va-t-il?

_ Pas bien, il a été battu et il est couvert de sang, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le sien.

_ Merde.

.

.

Tous les deux comprirent que ce sang devait être celui de Beckett, il y en avait tellement que ca ne présagé rien de bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent les sirènes de l'ambulance en même temps que la police scientifique qui arrivait, suivit de prés par le capitaine et Lanie qui avait été appelé par ses collègues. La première chose que fit la jeune femme en arrivant fut de précipiter auprès de Castle, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

.

.

_ Il est mal, ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes?

_ Tu crois que Kate aurait laisse quelqu'un faire du mal a Castle si elle n'était pas elle-même maitrisait par une autre personne?

_ Bien vu, mais peut-être était-elle blessée?

_ Quoi? Pourquoi?_ Le sang a l'entrée de la ruelle.

Lanie se retourna et remarqua ses collègues en train de prélever le sang sur le sol. Soudain elle eu peur pour son amie. Effectivement, les blessures de l'écrivain ne pouvaient pas être la cause de tout ce sang, et elle savait que si Kate avait été en mesure de l'aider elle l'aurait fait, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle était elle aussi blessée. Mais où était-elle?

_ Où est Kate?

_ Je ne sais pas Lanie, la mère de Castle m'a appelait pour me dire que quelque chose se passait ici mais elle ne sait pas quoi. Castle est partit comme une fusée d'après elle et elle n'en sait pas plus que nous.

_ Ok, bon écarte toi que les ambulanciers puissent faire leur travail, de mon coté je vais voir ce que donne ce sang et je vais l'analyser en urgence.

.

.

Les inspecteurs s'écartèrent et les deux secouristes prirent le relai auprès de l'homme sur le sol. Ils lui mirent un masque a oxygène et le déposèrent sur une civière pour le transporter jusqu'à l'ambulance. Esposito monta avec eux pour ne pas laisser son ami seul tandis que les autres restaient sur place pour interroger les voisins, au cas où quelqu'un aurait vu ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

L'ambulance roula vite, très vite et ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'hôpital où ils entrèrent, rejoint par les médecins des urgences. Pendant que tous le monde s'affairait autours de Castle, Javier appela Martha afin qu'elle vienne au plus vite.

.

.

.

Lorsque la femme décrocha et que le policier lui expliqua la situation, elle réveilla Alexis et toutes deux partirent pour rejoindre l'homme qui les faisait tant s'inquiéter. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et la première chose que fit Martha fut de trouver un médecin qui lui donnerait des nouvelles de son fils. Hélas, il ne put lui dire qu'une chose, Castle se trouvait toujours au bloc et il lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles aussitôt qu'il en aurait.

En attendant, elle et la jeune fille s'installèrent sur des sièges en salle d'attente avec Esposito qui leur expliquait ce qu'il avait trouvé sur place.

.

.

_ Comment va Kate?

_ Je ne sais pas Alexis, elle n'était pas là.

_ Alors où est-elle? Il lui est forcement arrivée quelque chose sinon elle aurait aidé papa.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, je suis sure que nous allons la retrouver.

_ J'espère grand-mère, demain c'est Noel et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit seule et en danger a ce moment-là.

.

.

Martha entoura la jeune fille de ses bras tandis qu'elle évacuait toute sa peine par des sanglots à peine voilé. Cette petite était vraiment sensible, son père était en pleine opération et la femme qui comptait pour lui était portée disparus. Voila un Noel dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie, le pire de sa vie.

Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent mais aucuns médecin n'était venus les voir. Ryan les avait rejoints avec le capitaine. Ils n'avaient rien obtenus des voisins, personnes n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. En cette veille de Noel c'était normal, chacun était occupé à tout préparer pour le grand soir.

Lanie arriva à son tour, la mine sombre, signe de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle s'assit à coté de Javier et lui prit la main, ne se cachant même pas, et personne ne pensa à le lui faire remarquer, tous bien trop impatient de savoir.

.

.

_ Le sang est bien celui de Kate. Et vu la quantité, elle doit être dans un sal état. Il faut vite la retrouver.

_ Rien d'autre?

_ Les traces de pas prouvent ce que je disais plus tôt, il y avait plusieurs personnes.

_ Ok, maintenant reste plus qu'a savoir qui et a trouver Beckett.

.

.

Mais avant que le capitaine ne puisse dire un mot de plus, ils virent un médecin venir a eux. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps, impatient de savoir.

.

.

_ Monsieur Castle?

_ Je suis sa mère, comment va-t-il?

_ Plusieurs cotes de cassées, des hématomes sur presque tout le corps, mais il va s'en remettre. Il est toujours inconscient pour le moment mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

_ Peut-on le voir?

_ Oui jeune fille, c'est la chambre 215.

.

.

Puis il repartit, laissant le petit groupe partiellement soulagé. Ensemble ils allèrent voir l'écrivain. En entrant dans la chambre, les larmes d'Alexis se mirent à couler de nouveau, voir son père ainsi lui faisait mal. Les bras de sa grand-mère ne l'avaient pas lâché et c'est l'une contre l'autre qu'elles prirent place prés du lit. La jeune fille prit la main de son père dans la sienne et tenta de ravaler ses sanglots, mais c'était peine perdue.

Martha pleurait silencieusement et les trois flics ainsi que Lanie restaient en retrait a l'entrée de la chambre, observant leur ami sur son lit. Il avait drôlement souffert le pauvre. Il fallait a tout prit qu'ils retrouvent Beckett, qui sait ce qu'elle endurait en ce moment? Peut-être était-elle déjà morte, mais ça aucun d'eux ne voulaient l'admettre, ils gardaient encore l'espoir de la retrouver vivante.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre plus loin dans le couloir.

.

.

_ Où est-il? Où est Rick?

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pas de commentaires? C'est pas grave, je vous poste quand même la suite. Laissez moi juste un petit mot afin que je sache si vous aimez ou si je dois stopper là.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Une jeune femme arriva presque en courant dans le couloir tout en criant le nom de l'écrivain. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, curieux de savoir qui elle était jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis aille a sa rencontre. Elles se prirent dans les bras seulement quelques secondes puis la femme se recula, presque gêné par cette étreinte, on voyait bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Puis vint le tour de Martha qui ne lui donna qu'une poignet de main en signe de réconfort, les deux femmes s'appréciant mais n'aimant pas trop les effusions de sentiments devant tant de monde.

Finalement ce fut Ryan qui posa la question qui brulait les lèvres de ses collègues.

.

.

_ C'est qui?

_ C'est Paula, l'attaché de presse de papa. Je l'ai appelé avant de venir, comme elle et papa devaient se voir après les fêtes et que Paula était en ville, je me suis dit qu'elle voudrait être au courant. J'ai pas fait une bêtise au moins?

_ Non ma petite tu as bien fait.

_ Merci capitaine.

.

.

Apres ces quelques explications, le capitaine résuma en peu de mots ce qu'ils savaient déjà, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Paula écouta attentivement et a la fin du récit posa la question à laquelle elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

.

.

_ Et où est le lieutenant Beckett?

_ Nous n'en savons rien et la seule personne qui pourrait nous aider n'est malheureusement pas en mesure de nous le dire.

.

.

En disant cela, Esposito se tourna vers la chambre de Castle, immédiatement imité par les autres. Une minute de silence s'en suivit, puis chacun trouva une place auprès de l'écrivain, attendant qu'il se réveil.

La nuit passa mais Castle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ce qui bien sure inquiéta sa mère et Alexis, mais le médecin les rassura en leur disant qu'après ce qu'il lui était arrivé cela prendrait du temps. Tous savait que du temps ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup, la vie de Beckett dépendait entièrement de Castle, lui seul pourrait les aider

Finalement, au petit matin, les gars décidèrent de partir au commissariat continuer leur enquête tandis que Lanie décida de rester encore un peu.

Ce ne fut que vers les dix heures du matin que des mouvements se firent entendre dans la chambre du plus célèbre patient de l'hôpital. En effet, il venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux et grognait à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les côtes.

Alexis accouru auprès de son père et lui sauta dans les bras, celui-ci la réceptionna en étouffant un gémissement, heureux de tenir sa fille contre lui. La jeune fille s'écarta pour laisser sa place a sa grand-mère qui gratifia son fils d'une simple accolade, sachant qu'il souffrirait encore si on le serrait une nouvelle fois. Puis vint le tour de Lanie.

Castle regarda les trois femmes tour à tour puis posa sa question.

.

.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

_ Tu ne te rappelle pas?

_ Non mère je n'en sais rien. Que m'est-il arrivé?

.

.

Martha se tourna vers Lanie et cette dernière ravala un sanglot. Si Castle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui été arrivé, alors il ne se souviendrait pas non plus de ce qu'il été advenus de Kate, et dans ce cas peut-être ne la retrouveraient-ils jamais.

.

Le médecin arriva à ce moment-là pour examiner le patient qui se laissa faire sans rien dire.

Rick comprit, a la tête que faisait sa fille, que quelque chose de grave été arrivé, mais quoi? Et pourquoi Beckett n'était-elle pas là? Si Lanie était ici, c'est que c'était important, peut-être Beckett était-elle au poste en train d'enquêter. Une fois que le médecin fut sortit et que Lanie fut revenus il releva les yeux vers elle, il devait savoir, il voulait savoir.

.

.

_ Où est Beckett?

_ Kate est, ….. Elle est …..

_ Elle quoi? Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose?

_ Nous n'en savons rien.

_ Comment ça vous n'en savez rien? Expliquez vous.

_ Kate a disparue.

.

.

Castle resta sans voix face à cette révélation. Kate, Sa Kate avait disparue. Comment? Quand? Pourquoi? Autant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait des réponses, il fallait qu'il sache.

.

.

_ Quand?

_ Hier soir.

_ Comment?

_ Nous attendions votre réveil pour le savoir.

_ Pourquoi? Je ne me rappelle de rien.

_ Ah quand remonte votre dernier souvenir?

_ J'étais au commissariat et je demandais à Kate si elle voulait bien venir passer le réveillon à la maison.

_ Et après?

_ Rien, le trou noir. Que s'est-il passé après?

.

.

Et ce fut au tour de Martha de répondre aux questions de son fils, Lanie ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. La femme raconta comment il était partit de chez lui sans donner la moindre explication pour rejoindre Beckett chez elle, puis le temps qu'elle et Alexis avaient attendu pour savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé ne le voyant pas revenir. Sa découverte dans la ruelle par Ryan et Esposito puis l'attente de son réveil.

.

.

.

Castle avait écoutait le récit de sa mère sans l'interrompre, cherchant au fond de sa mémoire a comblé les vides avec ce qu'il apprenait, mais rien, il ne se rappelait pas. La colère prit possession de son corps et il arracha ses perfusions pour se lever, mais Lanie le devança et le força à se recoucher.

.

.

_ Je dois la retrouver.

_ Non, vous devez vous reposer, on s'occupe de la retrouver.

_ Mais vous n'avez aucune piste, comment ferez vous?

_ On trouvera bien quelque chose. Mais en attendant, je veux que vous repreniez des forces.

.

.

Castle accepta a contrecœur, puis il se recoucha tandis que Lanie sortait dans le couloir avec Martha. Les deux femmes discutèrent un moment puis Martha revint dans la chambre où elle s'installa sur le fauteuil a gauche du lit, celui de droite étant déjà occupé par Alexis qui renait la main de son père pour le réconforter.

Le silence envahit la chambre durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup a la porte vienne le briser. Un médecin entra dans la chambre et l'écrivain le reconnut immédiatement.

.

.

_ Josh.

_ Monsieur Castle.

_ Kate a disparut….

_ Je sais, on vient de me l'annoncer, je sais aussi que vous ne vous rappelez de rien.

_ Non, rien du tout.

_ Ca viendra avec le temps. Reposez vous.

.

.

Puis il quitta la chambre, sortit son portable et appela Demming. La conversation fut brève mais satisfaisante pour les deux complices. Josh attendrait que tous le monde soit partit et finirait le travail qu'ils avaient commencé la veille. Il sourit tandis qu'il repartait à son étage.

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Demming souriait de plaisir. Castle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, tant mieux pour eux. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient laissé dans la ruelle, ils étaient certains qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, malheureusement c'était un coriace, mais une chance pour eux, les coups qu'il avait reçus a la tête avaient suffit à ralentir l'enquête des inspecteurs. Sans les souvenirs de l'homme, ils ne trouveraient rien pour remonter jusqu'à eux et ils auraient bien le temps de le tuer plus tard. En attendant, quelqu'un l'attendait dans une autre pièce, il se décida donc à la rejoindre.

Il ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et contempla la jeune femme qui se trouvait a ses pieds, inconsciente encore de ce qui allait lui arriver d'ici peu. Il allait lui faire regretter ses choix, la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée ainsi qu'a Josh. Elle ne resterait pas impunie pour ça. Mais avant il voulait qu'elle sache que son écrivain de malheur ne pourrait rien pour elle, qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui été arrivé, qu'il l'avait oublié et qu'il allait mourir a cause d'elle.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança lentement jusqu'à elle.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut a tous, je voulais dire un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, trop de boulot et pas assez d'heures dans une journée, lol.**_

_**Alors voila, merci à Lily Wolf, Morgane, CastlFan, Cath, Malk, Herg42, Tomy-chan22 et Mag.**_

_**Et voici la suite.**_

_**Pour info, la fic contient en tout 17 chapitres.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Elle était là, allongée sur le sol froid de la cave, humide et inconfortable. Depuis combien de temps exactement? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait que cela ne faisait pas encore une journée, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur dans le bas de son dos était beaucoup trop intense et elle retomba aussitôt, si lourdement qu'elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Elle se retrouva de nouveau sur ce sol qu'elle commençait à détester. Elle roula sur le coté car se tenir sur le dos appuyait trop sur sa blessure.

.

En fermant les yeux, elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé, le coup de poignard qu'elle avait reçus alors qu'elle se trouvait en bas de chez elle, au téléphone avec son exaspérant écrivain. Il lui demandait encore de passer Noel avec lui et sa famille et elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit oui la première fois, qui sait si elle en aurait de nouveau l'occasion. Elle avait manqué encore une fois une occasion de passé un bon moment avec Castle. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu se l'avouer, elle l'aimait beaucoup et à présent elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir avoir droit au bonheur qu'elle s'était refusée durant toute sa vie, passant son temps à travailler, à chercher à rendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait meilleure. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter tous les truands qui vivaient sur cette Terre, elle tentait néanmoins d'en retirer un maximum de la circulation.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'alors, c'est que deux de ces truands la côtoyaient depuis bien longtemps et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Elle espéra cependant qu'ils n'aient pas fait plus de victimes qu'elle-même. Mais a cette pensée, une image s'imposa a son esprit, l'image d'un homme qui se faisait battre, allongé sur le sol d'une ruelle, criant son nom. Castle. Tandis qu'elle se retrouvait enfermer dans le coffre d'une voiture, Castle se faisait passer a tabac pour avoir était là au mauvais moment. Elle lui en voulait d'être venus la rejoindre, mais d'un autre coté elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, ainsi elle avait pu lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait. Jamais elle n'en aurait eu le courage en d'autres circonstances.

.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit soudain, la ramenant à la réalité et elle le vit, lui l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie, l'homme avec qui elle avait passé de bons moments, celui qui lui avait permit de s'évader de son quotidien. Mais a présent il la retenait prisonnière dans une cave et il venait surement lui faire comprendre a quel point elle était faible et lui fort. Elle eu envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, a quel point il lui inspirait du dégout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, la douleur étant encore bien trop présente dans son corps.

Demming fit quelques pas vers elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, signe qu'elle n'avait pas finis de souffrir. Une fois devant elle, il se pencha afin de pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avança sa main et lui caressa le visage. Au contacte de sa peau sur la sienne, Kate eu un mouvement de recul, ce qui fit sourire le flic.

.

.

_ Alors ma belle, tu n'aime plus que je te caresse?

_ Ne t'avise pas de me toucher encore.

_ Qui te dit que tu auras le choix?

_ Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

_ Mais tu n'auras pas le choix, et crois moi je vais bien en profiter.

.

.

Il sourit encore et se releva, la laissant de nouveau seule dans sa cave. La jeune femme se recroquevilla tant qu'elle pu et versa quelques larmes. Vu son état actuel, elle ne pourrait surement pas se défendre si jamais il revenait pour lui faire subir ce qu'il voulait. D'autant qu'elle savait de quoi il était capable pour s'être entrainait avec lui au début de leur rencontre. Il était fort, mais elle l'était plus que lui, en temps normal. A présent elle était à sa merci. Mais ce qui la faisait plus souffrir que sa blessure et que celles à venir, c'était de na pas savoir comment se portait Castle. Allait-il bien? Était-il blessé? Était-il mort?

A cette seule pensée, de nouvelles larmes vinrent inonder ses joues. Si jamais Castle était mort par sa faute, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Elle n'était rien sans lui, elle avait vécut tant de chose a ses cotés, tant de moment qu'elle voulait pouvoir revivre un jour. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle s'assure qu'il allait bien.

.

Le temps passa encore et encore, a tel point qu'elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était là. Cela pouvait faire des heures ou des jours, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être Noel était-il passé et, Castle ne la voyant pas revenir, avait invité son ex-femme Gina pour l'occasion? Non, il n'aurait pas pu faire une chose pareille, pas après lui avoir demandée de partager cette soirée avec lui. Il avait beau être un coureur il n'était pas pour autant comme ça. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour en être sure.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Josh était encore a l'hôpital à travailler, comme si de rien n'était, s'occupant de ses patients comme tous les jours. Sa visite a l'écrivain lui avait redonné le sourire, il avait craint que le fait que l'homme soit encore en vie suite a ce qu'il avait subit la veille au soir allait lui porter préjudice. Mais la chance semblait être avec lui car son ennemie était amnésique. Enfin pas vraiment amnésique, il avait seulement oublié une partie de sa journée, et c'était tant mieux pour lui, et pour Demming.

Le médecin se replongea dans la lecture de ses dossiers, heureux que tout se passe bien pour lui et son ami. Les heures passèrent, durant lesquelles il travailla comme il le faisait tous les jours, visitant les malades, préparant des comptes rendus d'opérations, plaisantant avec ses collègues.

Puis, son téléphone sonna et il sut que c'était le signal. Il s'excusa auprès de sa jeune et charmante collègue et quitta la salle de repos au pas de course. Il se rendit a son vestiaire, se changea et quitta l'hôpital pour le parking. Là, il s'installa sur sa moto et partit rejoindre la cachette que leur avait trouvé Demming. Ce flic était un pro, il savait où et comment faire pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Josh se félicita de l'avoir rencontré. Cet homme était vraiment le meilleur dans ce domaine. La seule chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévue était que Castle apparaisse au moment même où ils s'apprêtaient à emmener Beckett. Lui avait paniqué, mais Demming a aucun moment. Cet homme semblait être préparé a toutes les situations, et heureusement pour eux. S'ils avaient du compter sur lui seul, alors ils seraient actuellement en prison. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour agir, mais sa rencontre avec Demming lui avait permit de développer ce coté de sa personnalité. Lui et une autre personne qu'il ne pendait pas être ainsi. Personne ne pourrait s'en douter en la voyant car cette personne inspirait confiance à tous ceux qui la rencontrait.

A présent, le trio était bien rodé et chacun connaissait son rôle à la perfection.

.

Josh arriva devant la maison, il stoppa la moto, éteignit le contacte, retira son casque et sourit a pleine dent. Personne ne se douterait de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la cave de cette maison.

Il avança tranquillement et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver dans une grande pièce pleine…. De vide. Seulement une table et trois chaises meublaient tout l'espace, ainsi qu'une petite table sur laquelle était posée un moniteur relier a des cameras plaçaient a des endroits stratégiques dans toute la maison. Encore une idée de Demming. Il déposa ses affaires a l'entrée et se dirigea vers le moniteur pour ensuite zapper jusqu'à tomber sur la camera qu'il désirait. L'image qu'il vit lui fit du bien, Kate allongée sur le coté, sur le sol, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait a cet instant lui fit chaud au cœur. Maintenant elle savait ce que lui-même avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait mit fin a leur relation et il en était heureux. Avant de la connaitre il n'avait jamais était amoureux puis, ils s'étaient rencontré et là il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme. Elle était drôle, tendre, belle, tout ce qu'un homme peut rêver chez une femme. Mais elle n'avait jamais était vraiment avec lui, pas avec le cœur en tout cas mais il s'en était aperçus bien trop tard et les dégâts étaient déjà fait a ce moment-là. Il avait tant souffert lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la fin de leur histoire qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus aimer une autre femme. La seule femme qu'il voulait était Kate Beckett, mis elle ne voulait pas de lui, ni de Demming ni d'aucun autre homme. Non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était Richard Castle. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour le comprendre et une fois cette idée bien encrait dans son crane, il avait hait cet homme. Cet écrivain de malheur qui lui avait volé l'amour de Kate. A présent il allait faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'on ne pouvait pas agir ainsi avec lui sans en subir les conséquences. Elle allait regretter de l'avoir utilisé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au commissariat, Ryan et Esposito continuaient de visionner les cameras de surveillance de l'immeuble de leur collègue dans l'espoir de voir le visage de son agresseur. Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient vu que les autres locataires de l'immeuble et ils commençaient à se dire qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais rien lorsque tout a coup ils le virent. Un homme habillait en noir qui arrivait derrière la jeune femme. Malheureusement pour eux, son visage était caché par une grande capuche et ils ne purent pas le voir. Ce qu'ils virent en revanche fut la lame brillante d'un couteau juste avant qu'il ne pénètre le dos de Beckett. Ils la virent lâcher le téléphone et s'effondrer au sol.

Ryan détourna la tête, ne voulant pas voir ça. En temps normal ça ne l'aurait pas gêné mais là il s'agissait quand même de Beckett, sa collègue et amie. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur l'écran, Esposito avait avançait jusqu'à l'arrivé de Castle. Les deux hommes suivirent les recherches de l'écrivain puis plus rien, il avait tourné dans la ruelle. Ils avancèrent encore et Beckett apparut de nouveau dans leur champs de vision, trainait pas un homme alors qu'elle semblait crier en regardant dans la direction de la ruelle. L'homme la souleva sans peine et la jeta dans le coffre d'une voiture.

En regardant bien partout, Ryan remarqua une jeune femme un peu plus loin, cachait derrière une autre voiture garé non loin de là. Aussitôt il fit un zoom afin de voir son visage. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, brune, les cheveux frisés avec de la peur dans les yeux. Un témoin.

.

.

_ Je cherche dans les dossiers des permis de conduire.

_ Et moi je continus de visionner les vidéos surveillances.

.

.

Les deux hommes se remirent donc au travail. Mais Esposito ne trouva rien de plus sur les vidéos, il ne vit que le deuxième homme rejoindre le premier et monter dans la voiture. Même les plaques d'immatriculations n'apparaissaient pas, trop sombres.

Mais pour Ryan ce fut différent, il trouva une correspondance.

.

.

_ Je l'ai trouvé, Aurélia Foster, vingt-huit ans, elle habite l'immeuble de Beckett.

_ On y va.

.

.

Et ils partirent interroger la jeune femme. Enfin une piste, peut-être aurait-elle vus le visage d'un des deux hommes.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et voila la suite tant attendue, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, un coup de déprime a cause du travail et de ma mauvaise santé, mais je vous poste enfin la suite et je vais essayer de ne pus prendre autant de retard.**_

_**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, je ne pensais pas que ma fic plairait et pourtant c'est le cas.**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

.

Ryan et Esposito venaient d'arriver au domicile de la jeune Aurélia Foster. Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, elle eu la surprise de se trouver nez a nez avec un badge de la police de New-York. Une fois la surprise passé, elle les laissa entrer chez elle afin de répondre à leurs questions. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient là au sujet de l'enlèvement de la veille au soir en bas de chez elle. Aurélia avait eu bien trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit a qui que ce soit. Elle connaissait les deux agresseurs de sa voisine et sachant que l'un d'eux était dans la police, elle s'était dit que si jamais elle allait prévenir les autorités il le saurait et elle risquerait d'avoir des problèmes. Alors elle avait gardé le silence, bien qu'au fond de son cœur elle sache que ce n'était pas bien.

Mais en voyant les deux policiers à sa porte elle se dit que finalement elle pourrait quand même venir en aide à sa voisine, la pauvre femme avait besoin d'aide et elle seule pouvait le faire. Tant pis pour la conséquence.

.

Sans même laisser le temps aux deux policiers de dire quoi que ce soit, elle les fit entrer et les conduisit au salon où ils prirent place.

Les mains tremblantes, Aurélia fit face aux collègues de sa voisine. Ils semblaient vraiment inquiets et il sembla à la jeune femme que tout reposé a présent sur elle. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration, histoire de se donner du courage, et se lança dans toutes les explications qu'elle pouvait sur cette fameuse nuit.

.

.

_ Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses.

_ Pour quelle raison?

_ J'étais là lorsque Mlle Beckett a été enlevé et je n'ai rien dis, j'avais peur.

_ Peur des représailles?

_ Exactement. De plus, l'homme qui l'a enlevé, je…. Je le connais. Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois par le passé et je sais qu'il est flic j'ai donc eu peur que si je parle il ne s'en prenne a moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?

_ Mlle Beckett est une très gentille voisine, toujours gentille et polis avec moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici. Elle ne me traite pas différemment par rapport à mon handicap.

.

.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, il est vrai que la brulure se trouvant sur une bonne partie du visage de la jeune femme les avaient surprit au début, mais ils avaient vite oublié ce détail pour se concentrer sur leur enquête. Ils reconnaissaient bien leur collègue dans les paroles de sa voisine, jamais Beckett ne jugeait les gens sur leur apparence, elle cherchait en chacun le bon coté et ne se fiait a rien d'autre qu'a son instinct pour savoir si les gens étaient bons ou mauvais.

La jeune Aurélia était quelqu'un de bien et elle le prouvait en ce moment en bravant sa peur pour sauver une vie, au risque de mettre sa propre vie en danger. Ils étaient impressionnés par le courage de la jeune femme, surtout en sachant maintenant que le kidnappeur faisait partie de la maison.

.

.

_ Donc, vous dites qu'il est flic?

_ Oui.

_ Comment le savez-vous?

_ J'ai entendu Mlle Beckett et lui parler d'une enquête une fois, j'en ai déduit qu'il devait lui aussi être un policier.

_ Bien, pourriez vous venir au poste pour faire un portrait robot?

_ Bien sure, c'est quand vous voulez.

.

.

Les trois personnes se levèrent et Aurélia prit sa veste avant de rejoindre les deux hommes dans le couloir. Ensemble, ils descendirent l'escalier avant de monter dans la voiture et de se diriger vers le poste de police. Un long travail les attendaient et peu de temps devant eux.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Castle, toujours à l'hôpital, se remettait doucement de ses blessures, mais il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide a ses amis afin de retrouver Beckett. Rien que de penser à elle le rendait triste. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, avec n'importe qui, vivre les pires tortures. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle, il fallait que sa mémoire de la veille au soir revienne, la vie de la jeune femme en dépendait. Si jamais elle venait à mourir il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il ne pourrait pas se remettre de sa perte, il tenait beaucoup trop a elle.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il s'était dit que cette femme avait tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, le charme, tout ce qu'un homme peut vouloir chez une femme. Mais elle n'avait pas succombé à son charme, chose rare car toutes les femmes se jetaient sur lui. Mais Kate Beckett n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, non, elle était La femme, celle qui allait changer sa vie sans même le savoir. Grace à elle, il était devenu un homme meilleur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'avait invité pour passer Noel avec lui et sa famille, il pensait pouvoir lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Mais comme toujours, les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme elles auraient du, et à présent il se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital, entouré de sa famille, mais l'absence de Kate se faisait cruellement sentir.

.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Ce fut la douce main d'Alexis sur son bras qui le fit revenir a lui. Il tourna la tête vers sa fille et lui sourit, comme pour la rassurer sur son état d'esprit. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas bête, elle connaissait son père, elle savait ce qui le préoccupé, ce qui les préoccupé tous, à savoir, où était Beckett?

Castle regarda ensuite qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre et eu la surprise de découvrir Jim Beckett, le père de sa muse. Il s'attendit alors à recevoir les pires injures pour ne pas avoir secourus la jeune femme. Il comprendrait parfaitement que Jim lui reproche tout ce qu'il s'était passé, en tant que père il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même serait dans un état indescriptible s'il devait arriver malheur a sa fille.

Mais au contraire, le vieil homme s'approcha de lui et lui déposa une main amicale sur l'épaule, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Les deux hommes se comprenaient parfaitement.

.

Alexis et Martha, se sentant de trop, décidèrent de quitter la chambre et de laisser les deux hommes discuter tranquillement. Elles s'éclipsèrent en silence, refermant la porte derrière elles et se rendirent à la cafeteria afin de prendre une petite collation. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elles n'avaient rien avalé et il fallait qu'elle se restaure un peu si elles voulaient pouvoir tenir assez longtemps auprès de l'écrivain.

.

Jim et Castle ne parlaient pas, se contentant de se regarder, de partager silencieusement leurs émotions. Les mots ne servaient à rien dans un moment pareil, seuls les regards étaient utiles.

Castle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, de larmes de culpabilité face a la situation, des larmes de tristesse pour l'absence de Kate, des larmes de peur sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, les sanglots l'envahirent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Quelle honte pour un homme de laisser ainsi ses faiblesses se voir au grand jour, devant le père de sa collègue et amie. Lui le grand écrivain, pleurant comme un bébé devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avait quand même de l'importance pour lui.

Jim le regarda pleurer un moment, attendant que ça passe, puis il se rapprocha de lui et de nouveau lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

.

.

_ Allons mon garçon, cessez de pleurer, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

_ J'aurais du faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais je ne parviens même pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, comment je pourrais l'aider si je ne me rappelle pas?

_ Les souvenirs reviendront d'eux-mêmes, il ne faut pas vous forcer.

_ Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

_ Calmez-vous, je comprends parfaitement votre angoisse, je la ressens moi-même, mais je sais que ma fille est forte, elle tiendra jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

.

.

Castle avait envi de lui demander "et s'ils arrivaient trop tard?", mais il se retint, sachant très bien que Jim y avait aussi pensé et qu'il ne valait mieux pas penser a ça.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, chacun repensant à la jeune femme et priant pour elle.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Rick tenta de se lever. Il arracha ses perfusions et posa les pieds au sol avant même que Jim ne puisse l'en empêcher, mais le mouvement trop brusque lui infligea des vertiges et il retomba sur le lit, se tenant la tête, crispant les doigts face a la douleur qu'il ressentait. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps de part en part et il perdit connaissance.

Jim se précipita dans le couloir, appelant à l'aide et retourna dans la chambre. Une infirmière entra à son tour et examina Castle, avant de laisser sa place à un médecin.

.

.

Lorsque Martha et Alexis revinrent dans la chambre de l'écrivain, elles trouvèrent le médecin au chevet de Rick et celui-ci inconscient. La peur se propagea en elles et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille qui s'imaginait tout de suite le pire.

Une fois son examen terminé, le médecin fit un rapide compte rendu aux visiteurs pour les rassurer. Ce n'était rien de grave mais il fallait absolument que Castle se repose. Martha lui promit de faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse plus rien de stupide et le médecin ne finit pas sortir.

Jim, se sentant de trop, décida de sortir et de laisser la famille tranquille mais, au moment de franchir la porte, la main d'Alexis se posa sur son bras et elle le conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil où il prit place en la remerciant d'un sourire.

Ils attendirent ainsi jusqu'au réveil de Rick.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

De leur coté, Ryan et Esposito attendaient qu'Aurélia ai finit de faire le portrait robot de l'agresseur de Kate. Les deux hommes faisaient les cents pas dans le bureau, dans l'attente des résultats. Ils avaient hâte de voir le visage de leur pire ennemi, l'homme responsable de leurs angoisses.

Esposito stoppa ses pas et s'installa devant le fameux tableau blanc. Ce tableau était comme la propriété de Beckett et il se sentait mal de devoir prendre sa place, mais il le devait. Il prit son stylo noir et nota le nom de l victime, KATE BECKETT, juste au-dessus d'une photo prise peu de temps avant sa disparition. Sur cette photo on la voyait sourire, elle était heureuse, elle respirait la joie de vivre. Dans un coin on pouvait apercevoir le bras de Castle qui la poussait gentiment du coude. Javier sourit en repensant à cette journée, un magnifique après-midi qu'ils avaient tous passé à Central Park.

Il chassa ces pensés pour se concentrer sur sa tache. Ryan vint l'aider en lui lisant tous ce qu'ils avaient notés dans leur petit carnet. Le tableau prit bien vite une couleur plus noir que blanche. Esposito reposa le stylo au moment même où Aurélia revenait avec le dessinateur.

L'homme tendit la feuille à Ryan qui faillit la lâcher en voyant le portrait. Esposito regarda par-dessus son épaule et jura entre ses dents.

.

.

_ Demming.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Et voila la suite, plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu mais une certaine personne m'a dit ne pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps, je pense qu'elle se reconnaitra.**_

_**Un grand merci a tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.**_

_**Solealuna: et oui, Demming, avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Pour sa fin, la poubelle serait trop propre pour lui, lol. La suite te plaira j'en suis sure. Bisous et régale toi.**_

_**Sarah Co: contente que ma fic te plaise autant, a toi et a tes amis Aurélien et Laurine, je vous embrasse fort et vous fait pleins de câlins pour vous remercier. La suite, avec un peu d'avance sur mon programme, vous allez être content.**_

_**Killmypatience: chouette, tu as lu ma fic, je suis bien contente, encore plus que tu aimes alors que j'avoue que ma fic ne vaut pas la tienne. Je reste fan de ton travail et j'espère que tu aimeras ma fic jusqu'à la fin.**_

_**Bon allez les mais, finis les blablas et bonne lecture.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_.

.

.

.

Le silence dans le couloir était pesant, le sombre du lieu n'arrangeait pas les choses. La jeune femme avança lentement, légèrement sur le qui-vive, mais elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé dans cette histoire, elle ne s'était pas doutée que ça irait jusque là. Mais a présent elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'associer a ces hommes, a un surtout, l'autre étant plus facile a manipulé.

Elle remarqua un filet de lumière sous l'une des portes du fond et elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Un homme apparu devant elle et elle retint sa respiration l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle relâcha la pression et fit un pas en avant, entrant dans la pièce à la suite de l'homme. Elle déposa ses affaire sur une chaise et s'avança vers les écrans qui diffusaient en direct l'image de celle qui avait gâché sa vie, celle qui lui avait volé le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, celle qui devait disparaitre afin qu'elle reprenne la place qui lui était dû.

.

.

_ Tu lui a fais quoi?

_ Pas grand-chose, pour le moment.

_ Bien, mais il va falloir faire vite les choses bougent plus vite que je ne le pensais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Ryan et Esposito ne lâcheront pas l'affaire et ils sont bons dans ce qu'ils font. Ils finiront par trouver ce qu'ils cherchent et à ce moment-là, l'autre ne devra plus être de ce monde pour témoigner.

_ Ok.

.

.

La jeune femme observa encore un instant l'autre femme puis, elle récupéra ses affaires et repartis comme elle était venus. Son plan n'avait peut-être pas fonctionné a la perfection au début, mais a présent les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Castle se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit une main passer le long de sa joue. Il avait cru un instant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais hélas la vérité le percuta de plein fouet lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans son lit, a l'hôpital.

Gina se redressa en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'assombrirent. Elle n'était pas celle qu'il s'attendait à voir et elle le perçu très mal. La colère monta alors en elle, mais elle la chassa bien vite et se recomposa un sourire.

.

.

_ Mon Dieu Rick, mais que t'es-t-il arrivé?

_ Une agression en bas de chez Beckett.

_ Et tu vas mieux?_ Moi oui mais pas Beckett, je ne sais même pas où elle est.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle doit être chez elle en ce moment.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, elle a disparue et personne ne sait où elle est.

.

.

Gina eu l'air surprise en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles, alors ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les couloirs était bien vrai, le lieutenant Beckett avait bel et bien disparue, ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Elle en aurait été attristée si elle avait aimé la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser a elle et de se demander si elle allait bien.

.

Castle remarqua que Gina était pensive et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser en ce moment. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Kate, pas qu'elle la détesté mais elle ne supportait pas d'être en sa présence. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps elle se serait habituée à voir la flic dans la vie de son ex-mari, mais il n'en était rien et cela lui faisait de la peine. Il aimait bien Gina, ils avaient quand même été marié durant un certain temps, mais si elle n'arrivait pas à accepter Beckett alors il ne pourrait pas continuer de la voir, il aimait beaucoup trop Beckett et a choisir entre les deux femmes, il choisirait sa muse. Ce n'était jamais facile de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, mais son choix était fait depuis longtemps. De plus, Kate adorait sa fille et réciproquement, alors que Gina ne portait de l'intérêt a l'adolescente que pour pouvoir se rapprocher de l'écrivain. Et c'Était cette différence qui faisait que Castle apprécié beaucoup plus Beckett.

Il reporta son attention sur Gina, celle-ci n'ayant toujours pas bougé. Elle semblait elle-même perdu dans ses pensées.

.

.

_ Gina écoute, je suis fatigué et je voudrais me reposer un peu.

_ Oh, tu veux que je parte c'est ça? Tu préfère rester seul pour penser à elle.

_ Gina, ne le prends pas comme ça, je veux juste essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs sur cette soirée, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et peut-être parvenir à aider l'équipe à retrouver Beckett.

_ Excuse moi, je sais que c'est important pour toi. Je vais y aller, mais je reviendrais te voir.

_ Merci.

.

.

Au moment où elle allait passer la porte, Lanie entra avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Castle cru un instant qu'elle venait lui annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé Kate, mais la jeune femme ruina tout ses espoirs lorsqu'elle lui dit juste qu'ils avaient une nouvelle piste, un témoin de l'agression qui avait fait un portrait robot du suspect. Lorsqu'elle lui donna le nom du suspect numéro un, Castle eu comme un flash.

.

.

_L'homme se rapprocha de Kate et lui caressa encore une fois les joues allant jusque derrière sa nuque et rapprocha son visage de la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle puisa toute la force qu'elle avait encore en elle et le repoussa en lui envoyant son genou dans l'estomac. L'homme recula sous la violence du choc mais Kate retomba sur le sol, ses forces l'abandonnant subitement._

_Elle savait qu'elle avait agit un peu trop violement mais elle ne voulait pas se laissé faire, elle n'était pas de celle qui se cache derrière leur statut de femme, elle était une femme certes, mais une flic aussi._

_Castle avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était arrivé dans la ruelle juste a ce moment-la, il était fier de sa muse, fier de cette femme, fier de son amie. Mais même si elle était forte en temps normal, cette fois elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin d'aide et l'aide ne pourrait venir que de lui. Alors il s'élança au moment ou l'homme se relevait et il s'interposa entre lui et Kate. Et la il le reconnut, cette homme qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, celui qui lui avait volé Kate il y a plusieurs mois. Mais cet homme, il le croyait loin a présent, il savait que Kate avait mit fin a leur relation. Surement n'avait-il pas aimé la séparation. Il était revenu se venger et tenter de reprendre la jeune femme._

_._

_.  
_

La douleur dans son crane augmenta tandis qu'il continuait de recevoir des flashes de cette soirée. Il revoyait tout, les gestes, les paroles, tout. Il se souvenait de Demming mais il se souvenait surtout qu'il avait été assommé, il n'était alors plus une menace. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et il força encore les souvenirs à en pleurer de douleur.

.

.

_Rick prit Kate dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras dans son cou et se laissa aller contre lui, elle avait confiance en lui, il ne laisserait rien lui arriver._

_Ils allaient quitter la ruelle lorsque du bruit attira leur attention, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que Castle sentit un coup dans sa nuque et s'effondra au sol, tenant toujours Kate contre lui._

_A ce moment-la, Demming se releva et vint a la rencontre d'un autre homme, son complice. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le couple au sol._

_._

_.  
_

__ A nous trois maintenant._

__ Josh…._

_._

_.  
_

Mon Dieu, Demming n'était pas seul dans cette ruelle, il avait un complice, quelqu'un qui était venu l'aider à s'en prendre a sa muse, un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un homme qui était justement venu le voir il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, ici-même dans sa chambre, prendre de ses nouvelles.

Celui qui lui avait pris sa Kate était venu le voir et il ne s'était même pas souvenu que c'était à cause de lui qu'il se trouvait là. Comment ne s'était-il pas rappelé? Pourquoi ces flashes n'étaient-ils pas venus plus tôt? Josh pouvait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est.

.

Lanie avait vu le visage de l'écrivain changer, devenir pale, se crisper de douleur, puis il était partit en arrière et avait perdu connaissance. Elle s'était alors précipitée sur lui, abaissant son lit afin de le mettre en position couché pendant que Gina courrait dans le couloir appeler de l'aide.

Encore un flash venait de surgir dans sa tête.

.

.

__ Rick….. Merci._

_- Pourquoi?_

__ D'avoir été ….. Dans ma … vie._

__ Non, merci a vous._

__ Vous êtes…. La meilleure….. Chose qui….. Me soit arrivée._

__ Kate.._

__ Je vous aime …. Rick._

_Elle se rapprocha comme elle pu de son visage et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Castle répondit à son baiser lui aussi avec douceur, laissant ses mains se perdre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ils se reculèrent mais restèrent front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres._

_._

_.  
_

Un médecin arriva en courant, venant prêter main forte au médecin légiste. Mais c'est alors qu'un bip se fit entendre dans la pièce, un son lugubre n'annonçant rien de bon. Les deux médecins se tournèrent vers la machine, affolée.

Gina revint dans la chambre a ce moment-la et hurla.

.

.

_ RICKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alors comme je suis de bonne humeur, ça vient peut-être de tout ces supers commentaires que j'ai reçus, je vous poste la suite ce soir, j'espère que vous êtes content, lol.**_

_**Je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre vous allez me détester, mais bon, qui sait, c'est peut-être le but, niark niark niark *rire sadique***_

_**Comme toujours encore merci de me donné envie de continuer, je ne me doutais pas que ma fic plairait autant.**_

_**Killmypa**__**tience:**__** pitié ne publie pas ta fic trop lentement, je te promets que tu aimeras la suite, je t'implore a genou, enfin peut-être pas. Éclate-toi bien avec ce chapitre, le stress va encore monter d'un cran, bisous.**_

_**Sarah, Laurine et Aurélien: de vrais fans, j'aime ça. Ravie que ça vous plaise autant. La suite parce que je vous aime bien. Bisous a vous trois.**_

_**Morgane: les choses vont se faire, petit a petit, Castle a enfin retrouvé la mémoire mais…. Je pense que les autres ont déjà une piste, enfin je pense pas je sais, lol. Bisous a toi et contente que ça te plaise.**_

_**Solealuna: je vois que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Gina, en même temps qui pourrait l'aimer, c'est une briseuse de Caskett cette femme et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Une petite suite maintenant et qui sait, peut-être une autre demain. Bisous.**_

_**Et maintenant, je laisse la place à ce que vous attendez tous.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_.

.

.

Demming venait de revenir des quelques courses qu'il venait de faire, il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse et qu'il donne un peu a mangé a Kate, elle ne devait pas mourir maintenant. Il avait l'intention de la faire souffrir oui, mais pas de la tuer dans l'immédiat, il voulait qu'elle comprenne a quel point il avait souffert de leur séparation, et tout ça a cause de cet écrivain de malheur.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé en bas de chez Kate, dans cette ruelle et qu'il avait vu que Castle se trouvait là lui aussi, sur le moment il avait été en colère, l'homme ne devait pas être là a ce moment précis. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que finalement ça avait été une bonne chose, enfin il avait pu montrer a Castle a quel point il le haïssait, a quel point il été de trop dans leur vie. Bon, il n'était pas mort, certes, mais il avait quand même bien souffert et a présent il était a l'hôpital alors finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Et le fait qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il ne sache pas où se trouvait sa collègue était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Castle allait souffrir d'une autre façon que la jeune femme, sa torture a lui allait être psychologique, de savoir qu'il n'avait pas réussis à la sauver, de savoir qu'elle était seule avec lui et Josh, a la merci de leurs moindres volontés et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Alors oui, il était content que Rick se soit trouvé là et qu'il ne soit pas mort.

.

Le policier entra dans la maison et déposa ses sacs sur la table de la cuisine. Il prépara une petite collation pour sa victime, pas grand-chose, juste de quoi la maintenir en vie suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir se délecter de la souffrance qu'elle allait ressentir. Lorsqu'il était entrait dans la police, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'un jour il deviendrait comme tous les hommes qu'ils avait passé sa carrière à arrêter, qu'il allait devenir le monstre qu'il détestait. Mais sa rencontre avec Kate, et surtout sa rupture d'avec la jeune femme l'avait transformé. De l'homme doux, gentil et honnête il était devenu l'homme cruel, sadique et pervers qu'il aurait dû envoyer en prison. Comme quoi, n'importe qui peut faire du mal, a condition de le vouloir vraiment, et il le voulait vraiment.

Demming déposa l'assiette sur un plateau en fer et descendit les escaliers pour apporter à Kate de quoi garder un peu de forces. Il jubilait rien que de savoir dans quelles conditions il allait la trouver, seule, faible, apeurée, fragile. Finis la femme forte qui soutien le regard du criminel qu'elle interroge, à présent elle n'était plus que cette pauvre victime qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'attendre d'être libéré, en priant pour que cela arrive un jour.

Mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions, il ne voulait pas la relâcher, elle risquait de témoigner contre lui. Il savait au moment même où il avait monté ce plan qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, que sa vie de flic était finis, qu'il allait devoir partir et recommencer de zéro ailleurs sous un autre identité. Il savait que tôt ou tard, les collègues de Kate finirait par remonter jusqu'à lui. Quoi qu'il en dise, ces hommes étaient vraiment doués dans leur travail. Qui sait, peut-être savaient-ils déjà qui il était, que c'était lui leur nouvel ennemie.

.

Il décida donc de descendre voir sa victime. Il avait un compte à régler avec elle et de la savoir sans défense le faisait jubiler par avance, elle ne pourrait rien faire face a ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle, elle était totalement a sa merci.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, la faisant volontairement grincer, apportant une petite dose de frayeur supplémentaire à Kate, qui frissonna en entendant que quelqu'un arrivait.

.

.

_ Alors ma belle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

_ Relâche moi.

_ Certainement pas, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

_ Tu en as déjà pris lorsque tu m'as enlevé et que tu t'en ais pris à Castle.

_ Oh celui-là, plus de soucis à se faire pour lui?

_ Que veux-tu dire? Il n'est pas…..

_ Mort? Regarde par toi-même.

.

.

Il sortit une photo de sa poche et la plaça sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui resta sans voix. Le cliché montrait l'écrivain sur le sol, les yeux clos, du sang sur un coin de la bouche, des bleus partout. L'expression de son visage montrait a quel point il souffrait.

Kate faillit pleurer mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle releva les yeux vers son ancien petit ami et le fusilla du regard. Il mentait, Rick ne pouvait pas être mort, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

.

Demming observait la jeune femme et intérieurement il était très satisfait. Il avait semé le doute dans son esprit, elle ne savait plus que croire. Les tortures psychologiques étaient parfois meilleures que les tortures physiques. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se salir les mains. Mais il le faudrait pourtant, car elle n'était pas la seule qu'il voulait faire souffrir, l'écrivain aussi allait souffrir et à lui il réservait autre chose.

Le policier jeta la photo sur le sol qui retomba aux pieds de Kate. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Castle. Elle culpabilisait de ce qu'il avait enduré par sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû avoir à subir ça, jamais il n'aurait dû venir la voir ce soir-là. Jamais il n'aurait dû la rencontrer. C'Était un homme trop gentil pour la suivre dans ses enquêtes jours après jours et la dure réalité de son métier devait surement lui peser autant qu'a elle, si ce n'est plus n'étant pas policier. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il continuait de la suivre ainsi? N'avait-il pas assez d'informations pour pouvoir écrire toute une bibliothèque?

Elle revint à la réalité en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle était de nouveau seule et elle en profita pour laisser les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, la tristesse l'avait envahis a tel point qu'elle était a présent incapable de rester la femme forte qu'elle paraissait être.

Si jamais Rick était mort, alors elle ne voyait plus de raison de vivre. Elle ne pourrait pas affronter les accusations de ses fans, lui reprochant la mort de l'écrivain. Mais surtout, elle ne pourrait pas supporter le regard de la jeune Alexis, la jeune fille lui en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir était là pour sauver son père, d'avoir était la cause de la mort prématuré de la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

Kate laissa les larmes la vider de sa peine et de sa colère. Rien ne pourrait plus lui redonner la joie de vivre à présent, seul Castle parvenait à lui redonner foie en l'humanité.

.

Les heures passèrent ainsi, la jeune femme fixant toujours la photo maudite, ne pouvant en détacher son regard, se faisant encore plus de mal minutes après minutes.

.

.

_ Castle… je suis désolée…..

.

.

Elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil a force de larmes. Mais ses rêves ne valaient guère mieux que la réalité et à chaque fois elle se réveillait en sueur, la peur au ventre. Elle revivait sans cesse ce soir tragique qui avait couté la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Si seulement elle savait la vérité, que Rick Castle n'était pas mort et qu'il se trouvait à cet instant à l'hôpital sous bonne garde. Mais hélas elle n'en savait rien et personne ne lui dirait la vérité.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Josh avait finis son service depuis quelques minutes et décida d'aller voir Castle. Il avait prit gout à voir souffrir l'écrivain, même si son rôle était de sauver des vies, celle-ci il ne voulait pas la sauver mais plutôt la détruire.

Il arriva donc devant la porte de la chambre de l'écrivain et découvrit une foule à l'intérieur. Il reconnut sans mal les deux inspecteurs, Ryan et Esposito, ainsi que le médecin légiste, le docteur Lanie Parish. Un peu plus loin se trouvait la fille de Castle, Alexis et sa mère Martha Rodgers. Il s'en voulut de faire également du mal a ces deux personnes mais il n'avait pas le choix. Puis il remarqua une autre personne qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant mais il ne se souvenait pas d'où. Une jeune femme avec une brulure sur le visage, surement une ancienne patiente.

Par curiosité, il laissa trainer son oreille afin d'entendre la conversation qui semblait bien animé.

.

.

_ Puisque je vous dis que je vais mieux.

_ Castle, vous avez fait un malaise tout a l'heure et il faudrait que vous vous reposiez.

_ Je me sens bien Lanie, merci. Mais j'ai de nouvelles informations qui pourraient fort nous être utile.

_ Tu te souviens de quelque chose bro?

_ Je sais qui a enlevé Beckett.

.

.

A ces mots, tous se figèrent et le silence se fit dans la chambre, ainsi que dans le couloir sembla-t-il à Josh. Ainsi donc l'amnésie n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, il se rappelait de tout. Le médecin sentit la sueur faire son chemin dans son dos et il partit en vitesse, bousculant une infirmière sur son passage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et il courut au parking pour rejoindre Demming. Ils avaient un problème et un gros, si jamais Castle se souvenait de tout alors il allait devoir disparaitre au plus vite avant que la police ne l'arrête.

Il se doutait bien que ce moment allait arriver, mais il espérait qu'il arriverait plus tard, bien plus tard. Il ne s'était pas encore préparé à disparaitre.

Il monta sur sa moto et roula en dépassant toutes les limitations de vitesse afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'hôpital et de Castle.

Malheureusement pour lui, il attira l'attention des agents de circulation qui le prirent en chasse.

.

.

_ Et merde.

.

.

Il accéléra mais les hommes en firent de même et bien vite ils furent à sa hauteur. Ils le forcèrent à stopper sa moto et il fut bien obligé de le faire. Il ôta son casque et attendit que les policiers lui mettent une contravention. Il ne risquait guère plus pour le moment, personne ne savait encore de quoi il était accusé.

L'un des hommes appela le central pour signalait leur action tandis que l'autre entrait le nom de Josh dans son ordinateur de poche afin de s'assurait que ce n'était pas un fugitif ou bien qu'il n'avait pas de casier, la routine quoi. Mais alors qu'il pensait ne devoir remplir qu'une simple contravention, l'ordinateur lui indiqua que l'homme devant lui était recherché pour enlèvement et agression. Discrètement, il recula d'un pas et appela son collègue. Il lui montra l'écran de l'ordinateur et l'autre homme mit la main à sa ceinture et agrippa son arme.

Ensuite, tout se joua très vite, Josh n'eu pas le temps d'agir que déjà il se retrouvait les menottes aux poignés.

Une voiture de patrouille arriva bien vite, l'emmenant au commissariat du douzième district, là où il savait qu'il allait passé de très mauvais moments.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Demming se demandait encore où pouvait bien se trouver Josh, il aurait dû rentrer depuis longtemps déjà mais rien, l'homme n'était toujours pas là. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit en retard? Tant pis, il n'allait pas l'attendre, il avait trop envi de s'amuser, alors il alla de nouveau rendre visite a Kate.

En entrant dans la cave, il la trouva endormis, le visage salis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé.

Il sourit, elle était vraiment faible cette fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva sans ménagement, la réveillant au passage. Il la tira derrière lui, la trainant sur le sol car elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se relever. Il la souleva de nouveau et la suspendit à un crochet au centre de la pièce. Il alla ensuite auprès d'une table au coin de la cave et revint avec un objet qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle allait en baver et elle le savait, rien ni personne ne viendrait la sauver et il fallait qu'elle ne montre jamais le mal qu'elle allait ressentir.

.

.

_ Bien, que le jeu commence.

.

.

Il alla fermer la porte et on entendit les hurlements de douleur de la jeune femme se répercuter sur les murs de la cave.

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un grand merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et sans plus attendre, la suite. Si tout va bien une autre suite demain.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lectures.**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_.

.

.

Josh se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire, attendant l'arrivé des inspecteurs qui devaient l'interroger sur l'enlèvement de Kate. Il savait qu'il allait passer un sale moment, mais en même temps il savait que ça arriverait un jour. Il n'était pas un type chanceux et son association avec Demming le prouvait parfaitement. Pourquoi s'était-il laisse embarquer dans cette histoire? Pourquoi, au lieu de prévenir la police, avait-il accepté d'agir contre la jeune femme? Certes il avait souffert de leur séparation, ne supportant pas de la voir chaque jour avec son écrivain, jaloux du temps que ces deux-là passaient ensemble. Mais de là à agir contre la loi, c'était un bien grand pas pour cet homme qui n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible.

Mais voila, il était faible et facilement manipulable, et Demming le savait très bien. Le flic avait dû se renseigner sur lui avant de venir le voir, il savait qu'il accepterait sans grande résistance ce plan monstrueux. Mais il devait aussi savoir qu'il prenait des risques en s'associant à lui. Mais il ne risquait pas grand-chose, en tant que flic justement il avait dû couvrir ses arrières et seul le médecin aurait des problèmes.

Il en était là de ses pensés lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place a deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais où étaient donc Ryan et Esposito? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas eux qui venaient l'interroger?

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air commode, de vrais armoires a glaces, bien battit et surtout bine intimidant. Josh se sentait déjà mal à l'aise après seulement quelques secondes en leur présence.

.

De l'autre coté du miroir sans teint, deux inspecteurs observaient la scène. Ryan avait du mal à se retenir de foncer dans la pièce adjacente, faire comprendre a ce ….. Ce cretin qu'on ne s'en prenait pas a l'un des leur sans en subir les conséquences. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Esposito. L'homme bouillonnait intérieurement et n'avait qu'une envi, que le capitane parte faire autre chose et lui laisse le champ libre. Hélas pour lui, le chef en avait décidé autrement. Il savait bien que ses subalternes voulaient mener eux-mêmes l'interrogatoire mais il savait aussi que tout cela finirait en bain de sang et il ne voulait pas perdre deux bons inspecteurs à cause d'une vendetta personnelle.

Il resta donc avec eux et observa les deux autres agir.

.

.

_ Bon, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici?

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Alors je récapitule, vous êtes accusé d'agression sur la personne de Richard Castle.

_ Vous n'avez pas de preuve de ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

_ Sinon vous m'auriez arrêté avant, et puis il n'y a aucune empruntes, pas d'ADN, rien.

_ Mais détrompez-vous, nous avons encore mieux que ça, le témoignage de la victime et cela vous relis aussi a l'enlèvement du lieutenant Kate Beckett.

.

.

Josh se figea en entendant le nom de Kate, il était foutu, Castle leur avait bel et bine parlé et à présent il allait aller tout droit en prison. Mais l'écrivain avait-il parlait de son complice? Si ce n'était pas le cas alors il pourrait très bine le faire lui et passer un marché avec les flics, et ainsi réduire sa peine.

Il observa les deux hommes, sure d'eux. Il n'avait pas trop le choix finalement, il risquait gros dans cette affaire et plus il se montrerait coopératif, mieux ce serait pour lui.

.

.

_ Ok les gars, j'avoue mon implication dans l'enlèvement de Kate, mais je tiens également à dire que je n'étais pas seul, je peux vous donner le nom de mon complice.

.

.

Et voila, il avait craqué et se mettait a table. Finalement, tout cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, il était bine trop faible.

Il prit le stylo et la feuille que lui présentait le flic et commença sa rédaction, n'omettant rien qui pourrait détruire Demming. Il voulait montrer sa bonne foie et ainsi réduire un maximum sa peine de prison et, qui sait, peut-être sortir d'ici quelques années pour bonne conduite. Si bien sure il arrivait à survivre a l'enfer carcérale.

.

Ryan, Esposito et Montgomery étaient fier de leurs collègues, en si peu de temps ils avaient obtenus ce qu'ils voulaient et finalement c'étaient bien mieux que ce soient eux qui se soient occupé de Josh, car il aurait été moins coopératif avec eux, trop apeuré pour dire quoi que ce soit.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Kate ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la douleur irradiait de chaque partie de son corps, ses bras tirant vers le bas alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours suspendue au crochet. Demming, après lui avoir fait subir d'innombrables tortures, avait finis par la laisser se reposer un peu, surement pour pouvoir recommencer plus tard. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était que le début et qu'elle allait devoir tenir encore longtemps, mais elle craignait de ne pas avoir la force de résister.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et remarqua que la photo de Castle s'y trouvait toujours. L'enfoiré lui avait laissé afin qu'elle n'oublie pas de quoi il était capable. Et dire qu'elle l'avait aimé, pas autant qu'elle aimait Rick, mais un peu tout de même, suffisamment pour se mettre avec lui et rester en couple un certain temps. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir quitté, il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait cru.

Des larmes de tristesse et de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues, se mélangeant au sang séché. Elle avait mal, mais sa plus grande douleur se trouvait dans son cœur, Rick ne serait plus là pour elle, a cause d'elle Alexis devrait grandir sans son père et ça elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Comment avait-elle pu laisser une chose pareille arriver? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas renvoyé lorsqu'il avait voulu faire équipe avec elle? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée et depuis le début elle le savait. Cet homme était bien trop gentil pour faire un boulot de flic, même si c'était pour écrire ses bouquins qu'elle aimait tant.

.

La jeune femme entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et son sang se glaça de peur. Oui, Kate Beckett avait peur, elle était forte mais elle était humaine avant tout et les tortures, bien qu'elle y résiste autant qu'elle le pouvait, lui faisaient peur. Elle vit une femme s'approcher d'elle et elle se demanda si elle rêvait. Que faisait une femme ici? Était-elle là pour l'aider? Et d'abord, qui était-elle?

La jeune femme, remarquant le regard perplexe de la jeune flic, eu un sourire satisfait. Elle stoppa en face de Kate et passa une main étrangement douce sur son visage, chassant les quelques larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore. Puis, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et tenta de retirer le sang au coin de la bouche de Kate.

.

.

_ Je vois qu'il ne vous a pas raté. C'est un bon gars, il fait toujours ce que je lui demande, je l'ai bien choisis. Vous devez surement vous demander qui je suis et ce que je fais là.

_ Alors?

_ Je suis là pour assouvir une vengeance et la première chose à faire et bien….. C'est de vous faire souffrir. Vous êtes la cause de la déchéance de ma vie et je tiens à vous le faire payer.

_ Mais qui êtes vous, je ne vous connais pas et je ne vos pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour gâcher votre vie.

_ Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Pour le moment je pense que vous devriez vous nourrir un peu afin de garder des forces pour la suite.

.

.

La jeune femme tenta de faire manger Kate mais celle-ci n'avait pas confiance et refusait systématiquement ce que lui proposait l'autre. Cela eu pour effet de mettre la femme dans une telle rage qu'elle attrapa les cheveux de Kate et, du coup sec, lui tira la tête en arrière et lui fourra un morceau de pain dans la bouche, tout en la maintenant fermé afin qu'elle avale tout.

Kate faillit bien s'étouffer mais elle finit par avaler et la femme lui relâcha la tête, la laissant tomber lourdement sur ses épaules.

Elle ne lui présenta rien d'autre et, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle lança à Kate:

.

.

_ Reposez-vous, je reviens vite et vous saurez tout sur moi et sur vous.

.

.

Puis elle sortit, laissant le lieutenant avec de nouvelles questions.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Demming avait observé sa complice agir avec Kate, elle n'avait peur de rien cette femme et il était fier de s'être associer a elle. Josh était un minable et il ne lui avait pas servit a grand-chose. Mais cette femme valait tout les plus grands tortionnaires qu'il avait arrêtait, froide, calculatrice, manipulatrice et dangereuse. La femme parfaite pour ce genre de situation. De plus, c'était elle qui était venus le chercher alors qu'il broyait du noir, ne s'étant pas encore remit de sa séparation d'avec Kate, qui avait pourtant eu lieu des mois auparavant.

Cette femme était apparut comme ça, sans dire d'où elle venait et il avait appris bien plus tard qui elle était vraiment. Bien que leur motivations ne soient pas les mêmes, leur but l'était et à présent ils approchaient de la fin. Bientôt, Kate Beckett ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

.

.

_ Tu pense à quoi?

_ A toi, tu es parfaite.

_ Merci. Je pense que bientôt je vais lui dire qui je suis et ensuite on en finira avec elle.

_ J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, elle ne se doute de rien et pourtant c'est facile de le deviner.

_ Pour un flic, je pensais qu'elle aurait déjà deviné mais bon, ça me laisse le plaisir de le faire.

.

.

Demming attrapa la femme par la taille et la serra contre lui, passant ses mains sur son visage, le caressant, glissant ses doigts dans son cou pour finir contre sa poitrine. Un petit gémissement de la part de sa complice lui donna envie de continuer et il passa sa main sous son chemisier, accentuant la pression de son autre main dans on dos.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se redécouvrant encore.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et, prenant quelques documents sur la table, se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers la cave. L'instant de vérité était arrivé. Kate allait enfin savoir pourquoi elle était ici.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent la jeune femme en pleure. Ils étaient fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle, une femme faible et sans décence. On était loin de la Kate Beckett que tout le monde connaissait.

Demming alluma la lumière et Kate releva la tête. Elle les observa un moment, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient encore lui faire subir et se préparant mentalement a ce qui allait suivre. Mais alors qu'elle pensait les tortures de retours, le couple s'installa sur des chaises et la jeune femme prit la parole.

.

.

_ Le moment de vérité ma chère Kate. Je vais enfin vous dire qui je suis et pourquoi je fais ça.

_ Tu vas en pleurer Kate.

.

.

Kate ravala les sanglots qu'elle sentait venir, ils ne devaient pas la voir ainsi et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Elle craignait ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais elle voulait savoir. Pourquoi s'en étaient-ils prit a elle? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait du mal a Castle et qui était vraiment cette femme.

.

.

_ Alors voila, mon nom est Vanessa Beckett.

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Un grand merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_.

.

.

Kate était restée sans voix, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas croire que celle qui était responsable de son enlèvement était de sa famille, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment cela était possible mais pourtant il fallait bien l'admettre. Elle était encore curieuse de savoir comment c'était possible, par quel miracle cette femme pouvait être un membre de sa famille?

Kate reporta son attention sur celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle, il fallait qu'elle sache, même si ce serait surement la dernière chose qu'elle apprendrait de sa vie, au moins elle mourrait en sachant pourquoi.

.

Vanessa regardait toujours Kate, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas finit de la surprendre et elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de la femme face a toutes ses relations. Elle ne la comprendrait pas, c'était certain mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison d'avoir agit ainsi, pour elle, elle était dans son droit.

Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme et sourit une dernière fois avant de reprendre son récit.

.

.

_ Je crois que je peux te tutoyer maintenant que tu sais mon nom. Et oui, je suis ta sœur, ta grande sœur.

_ Je n'ai pas de sœur.

_ Que tu crois.

_ Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais caché ça.

_ Et bien ils l'ont fait et tu veux savoir pourquoi?

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce qu'ils avaient honte, honte d'avoir agit comme ils l'ont fait, honte d'être responsables de ma disparition.

_ Je ne vous crois pas.

_ Je vais te raconter une petite histoire et après ça tu me croiras.

.

.

Vanessa prit place sur une chaise tandis que Demming s'installait au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, laissant de l'espace eux deux femmes. Il connaissait toute l'histoire et il se délectait de la réaction de Kate.

.

.

_ Je suis née cinq ans avant toi, mes parents étaient si heureux d'avoir une fille, leur premier enfant. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis peu de temps mais ils étaient heureux. Lorsque je suis née, ils habitaient dans un quartier pauvre de New-York, ils n'étaient pas très riches. Ils ont toujours étaient des parents aimant, me donnant tous ce dont j'avais besoin. J'étais une gentille petite fille qui écoutait toujours ce qu'on lui disait.

Un jour, maman m'a emmené au parc et nous avons jouée aux balançoires toutes les deux. Au bout d'un moment, elle est partit s'assoir, elle était un peu fatiguée, normal elle était enceinte de toi. J'ai continuais de jouer seule. Mais alors qu'elle était occupée à discuter avec une autre maman, un homme s'est approchait de moi et m'a proposé un bonbon. Je savais que je ne devais pas parler aux étrangers alors j'ai refusé. Mais l'homme a insistée. J'ai tenté de retourner auprès de maman mais il m'a plaqué une main sur la bouche et il m'a emmené avec lui.

Je suis restée longtemps avec lui dans une maison, puis un jour, un autre homme est venu et il m'a emmené avec lui. Je n'ai jamais revus mes parents. J'ai grandit avec l'envie de les revoir. Au bout de quelques années, j'ai enfin réussis à m'échapper et j'ai tenté de les revoir et là j'ai appris que maman était morte. J'ai été triste de la nouvelle mais je devais aussi revoir papa. Je l'ai cherché dans toute la ville et un jour j'ai finis par le retrouver. Il Avait continué de vivre, avec toi et tu ne savais même pas que j'existais. Je leur en ai voulu de ne rien t'avoir dit, de m'avoir oublié et d'avoir refait leur vie comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Alors j'ai voulu de rencontrer, te connaitre, savoir qui tu étais. J'ai alors tenté de reprendre contacte avec papa, lui dire que j'étais vivante, que j'étais de retour, mais lorsqu'il m'a vu et que je lui ai dis qui j'étais, il a refusé de l'entendre en me disant qu'il n'avait qu'une seule fille, toi.

J'étais en colère contre lui, tu peux me comprendre? Apres des années de séparation, il refuse la vérité. Il fallait qu'il comprenne et quoi de mieux que de m'en prendre a sa fille pour ce faire? Grace à Demming, j'ai pu monter ce plan. Astucieux non? Utiliser ton ex pour m'en prendre a toi. Mais c'est ta faute aussi, pourquoi l'avoir repoussé pour un homme qui n'en vaut même pas la peine?

_ Je t'interdis de parler de Castle comme ça.

_ Oh mais c'est que madame est protectrice en plus. C'est dommage, là où il est ça ne lui servira a rien.

.

.

A nouveau, des images de l'écrivain envahirent l'esprit de la flic et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais elle ne les laissa pas couler, pas devant eux. Quand elle serait de nouveau seule elle pourrait pleurer autant qu'elle le voudrait mais en attendant elle ne devait montrer aucune émotion.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur, bien qu'elle ait encore du mal à l'admettre. La femme qui se tenait face à elle ne pouvait pas être sa sœur mais pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était vrai, qu'elle avait vraiment eu une sœur. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient à présent et elle se dit qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec son père lorsqu'elle sortirait de là, si elle en sortait un jour.

Les deux femmes restèrent à se fixer encore quelques minutes puis, Vanessa se leva et s'approcha de Kate. Elle lui passa une main sur la joue et lui sourit, mais cette fois, son sourire était plus aimant, plus celui d'une sœur pour sa petite sœur.

.

.

_ Nous pouvons agir ensemble, main dans la main et montrer a papa ce que deux sœurs séparées par la vie peuvent faire.

_ Jamais.

_ Comme tu voudras. C'est dommage, je me faisais une joie de pourvoir te connaitre enfin, mais bon, tant pis pour toi.

.

.

Elle s'éloigna de Kate, suivit de Demming et quitta la cave, laissant Beckett seule avec ces révélations.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

A l'hôpital, Rick tenait difficilement dans on lit, il voulait a tout pris se lever et partir a la recherche de sa muse. La tristesse et la peur avaient envahis son cœur. Normalement il aurait dû être chez lui avec sa famille et Kate à faire la fête, au lieu de quoi il était a l'hôpital et attendait de savoir si la jeune femme était encore en vie. Il était bien loin du Noel qu'il s'était imaginé passer.

Alexis entra dans sa chambre, accompagnée d'Ashley qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Le jeune homme tenait la main de sa fille et, après un petit instant de jalousie, Castle se dit que finalement, le fait que la jeune fille soit avec ce garçon n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il était là pour la soutenir et lui apporter du réconfort, il ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Les deux adolescents prirent place sur le même fauteuil, Alexis s'installant sur les genoux d'Ashley. Mais contrairement a ce qu'elle s'attendait, son père sourit au jeune homme et ne lui fit aucune remarque quand a leur position. Il semblait heureux pour elle et elle lui sourit pour le remercier.

.

.

_ Comment allez vous monsieur Castle? lui demanda Ashley.

_ Ca va mieux mais je me fais du souci, lui répondit Rick.

_ Je vous comprends, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Alexis, je serais moi aussi très inquiet.

_ Grace au ciel tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis.

_ Oui, grâce au ciel.

.

.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Jim Beckett arrive. A ce moment-là les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et laissèrent les deux hommes discuter.

Ils prirent place dans le couloir et attendirent patiemment.

Jim semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormis était avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Rick ne devait pas être plus beau à voir. Les deux hommes se comprenaient parfaitement et durant quelques minutes aucun mot ne fut échangé. Mais l'écrivain voyait bien que l'homme avait quelque chose sur le cœur, outre le fait que sa fille avait disparue. Il l'encouragea donc d'un regard à lui parler, ce que fit Jim.

Il lui expliqua les raisons de sa double peine, la disparition de sa première fille, jusqu'à sa visite quelques semaines plus tôt.

Rick l'écouta sans rien dire, attendant qu'il ait finis, puis il prit enfin la parole.

.

.

_ Vous la soupçonnez d'être à l' origine de toute cette affaire n'est-ce pas?

_ Je… je ne sais pas… peut-être mais je n'en suis pas sure.

_ Ecoutez, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

_ Lequel?

_ Josh a été arrêté pour son implication dans l'enlèvement de Kate.

_ Josh? Son ex petit-ami?

_ Malheureusement oui et lui seul pourra nous dire si Vanessa est derrière tout ça.

.

.

Jim n'en revenait pas, l'ex petit ami de sa fille l'avait enlevé. Il savait que leur rupture n'avait pas été facile et que le jeune homme l'avait mal prit mais pas au point de lui faire du mal. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un médecin pouvait agir ainsi, comment un homme qui avait partagé la vie d'un flic pouvait faire une chose pareille.

Castle appela Esposito et lui fit part des dernières informations qu'il avait et des doutes qui le travaillaient. Son ami lui promit de le tenir au courant de ce qu'il apprendrait. En attendant il voulait que l'écrivain se repose.

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un moment puis, un médecin entra dans la chambre pour informer son patient qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici peu. Castle était ravie de cette nouvelle, ainsi il pourrait aider la police à retrouver Kate.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Lorsque Matha arriva, plus tard dans la journée, elle trouva son fils habillait et prêt à partir. Elle prit donc son sac et l'attendit dans le couloir pendant qu'il parlait avec Jim Beckett. Les deux hommes se firent une accolade et Castle rejoignis sa mère et sa fille, ainsi que Ashley dans le couloir et rentra chez lui avec la ferme intention de faire des recherches sur Vanessa Beckett. Il trouverait bien quelque chose qui le conduirait à la jeune femme, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver Kate et de la ramener auprès de son père et auprès de lui.

Le trajet en taxi se fit en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. En arrivant, Castle alla directement dans son bureau et s'y enferma pendant plusieurs heures, empêchant quiconque de rentrer et de le déranger. Sa mère avait bien tenté de le faire manger mais rien n'y fit, il ne voulait rien manger tant que Kate ne serait pas de retour parmi eux.

Ce ne fut que quelques heurs plus tard qu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, un sourire illuminant son visage.

.

.

_ J'ai trouvé.

.

.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut les amis, je sais que je vous ais un peu oublié depuis quelques temps et je m'en excuse. Le boulot encore et toujours, et la fatigue aussi. Bon pour me faire pardonner je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**_

_**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires, j'apprécie énormément.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Castle était fier de lui, il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose sur cette seconde fille dont le père de Kate lui avait parlé et il avait dans l'intention de se rendre immédiatement à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvée. Mais il savait que sa mère ne le laisserait pas y aller seul. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour pouvoir sortir sans qu'elle n'omette d'objections.

Il réfléchit un instant et il trouva enfin. Il s'avança lentement vers sa mère et lui passa les bras autours de la taille, venant lui embrasser la joue par derrière. Martha, bien que surprise, fut heureuse de cette marque d'affection venant de son fils. Il était bien rare qu'il se montre si affectueux envers elle et la femme se retourna pour voir son fils. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le savoir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Castle soutint son regard et lui sourit.

.

.

_ Mère, je vais aller voir les gars au poste, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_ Tu es sure que tu es assez bien pour sortir seul?

_ Parfaitement bien, et puis je n'aime pas rester ici à ne rien faire, autant me rendre utile en l'aidant.

.

.

Martha considéra un instant sa réponse et jugea qu'il avait raison, il serait bien plus utile là-bas que chez lui. Elle lui sourit et lui passa une main sur la joue, come lorsqu'il était enfant, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord avec lui et qu'elle serait là en cas de besoin.

Castle se sentit mal de mentir ainsi a sa mère, mais il savait que s'il lui disait la vérité alors elle appellerait Esposito ou Ryan et il ne pourrait rien faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, au contraire, il leur confierait sa vie sans hésitations, mais il savait aussi que si jamais Demming ou la sœur de Kate les voyaient arriver alors la vie de sa collègue serait en grand danger. Sa présence à lui aussi pourrait mettre Kate en danger, mais moins que celle de la police. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout et même s'il devait y laisser la vie, elle serait enfin libre. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui actuellement.

Il embrassa donc la joue de sa mère, prit sa veste et partit. Il héla un taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse. Le trajet se fit en silence, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il faire en arrivant? Comment sortit Kate de là? Serait-elle encore en vie? Et si oui, dans quel état allait-il la trouver?

Il avait peur à cet instant, peur d'arriver trop tard, peur de ce que ces monstres lui auraient fait, peur de la perdre pour toujours et a jamais. Sa vie sans elle ne serait pas une vie, même s'il avait toujours sa mère et sa fille et même s'il avait toujours des mais, s'il perdait la jeune femme, il perdrait la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimé dans sa vie, la seule a ne pas l'apprécier que pour sa célébrité et son argent. Kate Beckett n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, elle était sa muse.

.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison et Castle tendit des billets au chauffeur avant de quitter le véhicule sans même attendre sa monnaie, il était pressé, le temps jouait contre lui.

La maison semblait calme, trop calme pour lui et même s'il n'était pas flic, il savait que ce n'était jamais bon. Il entra donc par la porte de derrière en faisant bien attention a ce que personne ne le voit. Il fut le plus silencieux possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha a savoir s'il y avait du monde et il tendit l'oreille, retenant presque sa respiration de peur qu'on ne l'entende. Effectivement, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la maison, a l'étage. Il pouvait entendre des gémissements provenant d'une pièce au dessus de lui. Pas des gémissements de douleur, non, des gémissements de plaisir. Alors donc, Demming et la sœur de Kate prenaient du bon temps pendant que la jeune femme devait souffrir quelque part ailleurs. Il bouillait intérieurement comment pouvaient-ils faire ça alors que sa Kate était prisonnière? Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'y penser?

Mais après tout c'était sa chance, ils étaient bien trop occupé pour se rendre compte de sa présence, il pourrait ainsi fouiller le sous sol en toute tranquillité. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'étage, il ne lui restait que la cave où il était certain de la trouver.

Il descendit l'escalier lentement, évitant de faire craquer les marches sous son poids. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la douleur de ses côtes encore vive, les mains moites et tremblantes. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front mais il ne pensa même pas à les essuyer. Tout son esprit et son corps étaient focalisés sur ce qu'il faisait, à savoir, chercher Beckett.

.

En bas, il faisait sombre, seule une ampoule pendant au plafond donnait un peu de clarté projetant son ombre sur les murs à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il frissonna un peu car il faisait vraiment froid en bas et il sortait juste de l'hôpital, il n'était pas encore totalement remis de son agression. Il se doutait bien qu'a l'heure qu'il était, sa mère avait comprit son petit manège et qu'elle avait appelé les gars afin de le retrouver. Il savait qu'elle se ferait avoir au début, mais qu'elle comprendrait rapidement ensuite.

Il balaya ses pensées dans le fond de sa tête et se remis a son travail de recherches. Il devait la trouver rapidement car les deux autres ne passeraient pas le reste de la journée a s'envoyé en l'air.

Il arriva devant une porte qui l'intrigua, elle n'avait pas de verrous et il y avait du bruit provenant de l'autre coté, comme des gémissements et des pleurs. Il poussa la poignet et entrouvrit légèrement, lentement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre coté.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il la vit, au centre de la pièce, pendue par les bras, du sang en dessous d'elle sur le sol formant une petite flaque. Il chercha à voir son visage mais elle avait la tête baissée. Il s'approcha donc, toujours aussi doucement, ayant peur de la surprendre. Une fois derrière elle, il déposa sa main sur son épaule et la jeune femme hurla en se crispant et en tenant autant que possible de se faire toute petite.

.

.

_ Non, pitié, ne me touchez pas.

_ Kate…

_ …..

.

.

Au son de cette voix, Kate cessa de crier et supplier. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination, il était mort. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à le croire, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle avait encore la photo le montrant mort a ses pieds. Elle baissa la tête et fixa le cliché où elle pouvait voir son écrivain allongé sur le sol, couverts de sang, les yeux fermés. Et là, un éclair de lucidité et elle comprit. Ils avaient voulus la briser, lui faire perdre espoir pour la pousser à se joindre a eux. Sans attaches elle aurait été plus encline à les aider. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas un instant que celui qu'ils prenaient pour un homme faible était bien plus résistant que ce qu'il laissait croire.

A présent elle pouvait y croire, bien que ce soit encore difficile pour elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui qui la fixait toujours, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

.

.

_ Ca…. Castle?

_ C'est bien moi, en chair et en os, sourit-il.

_ Vous….

_ Je suis bien en vie, et vous aussi.

.

.

Il s'approcha encore de la jeune femme et la maintint dans ses bras tandis qu'il la décrochait du plafond. Kate se laissa ensuite retomber, ses jambes ne la portant plus à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, Castle passa alors ses bras autours d'elle et la serra fort dans es bras. Kate en fit de même et laissa aller ses larmes de joie de le retrouver. Elle s'accrocha a sa chemise de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, écoutant battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle était si heureuse d'être dans ses bras, si heureuse qu'il soit en vie, si heureuse qu'il l'ait retrouvé.

Castle se décala un peu pour voir son visage, pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là, en vie dans ses bras. Il lui retira ensuite les liens qui lui enserraient les mains et, une fois libre, la jeune femme se jeta à son cou, le serrant encore plus fort contre elle. Elle pleura encore et encore, trop heureuse.

Rick retira sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme afin de lui apporter un peu de chaleur dans le froid de la cave. Il la sentait trembler dans ses bras et il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne soit plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La pauvre avait dû subir tant de choses qu'il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer. Lui, le grand maitre du sadisme ne supportait pas de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécus, il souffrait pour elle, il aurait bien prit toute sa douleur si cela avait été possible afin de la soulager. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui montrer qu'il était bien là et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ensemble.

.

Le couple resta quelques minutes ainsi avant que Castle ne tente de se lever, entrainant la jeune femme dans son mouvement. Mais Kate était trop faible et elle retomba contre lui.

.

.

_ Je…. Je ne peux pas marcher.

_ Je vous porterais.

.

.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et la souleva, la calant contre son torse. Kate passa ses bras autours de son cou et se laissa faire, la fatigue reprenant ses droits, mais elle tenta de rester éveiller, elle ne voulait pas s'endormir et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Rick marcha jusqu'à la porte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et remonta l'escalier. Il se promit alors que, lorsqu'ils sortiraient de là et que Kate irait mieux, elle viendrait chez lui et ils fêteraient Noel dignement même si le jour était passé. Elle le méritait, et son père serait là aussi, toute la famille. Car oui, Kate et Jim Beckett faisaient partis de sa famille au même titre qu'Alexis et que Martha.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du lieutenant qui sourit contre lui. Elle-même passa une main tremblante sur la joue de l'écrivain pour lui signifiait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui a cet instant. De toute façon il connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, elle les lui avait avoués lorsqu'elle se croyait perdue. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de le faire autrement.

Malgré son état, ses côtes douloureuses et le reste, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Rick Castle de tenir la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin de tout ça. Il avait tellement souffert de cette séparation forcée, seulement quelques jours et il avait cru mourir sans elle. S'il l'avait retrouvé morte….. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Elle était là, bien en vie avec lui et il allait la ramener auprès de son père, en sécurité. Il n'était pas flic, mais il était un homme, et un homme amoureux qui plus est. Un homme amoureux serait prêt à tout pour la femme qu'il aime, qu'importe les conséquences. C'Était ça la différence entre lui et Demming. Lui aimait sincèrement Kate et jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire du mal, alors que l'autre…. Il avait été blessé dans son orgueil et c'est ça qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte, ça et sa rencontre avec Vanessa Beckett.

Cette femme, comment avait-elle pu faire subir ça a sa propre sœur? Comment avait-elle pu la torturer et lui faire croire a sa mort? Comment une sœur pouvait faire autant de mal à son sang et a sa chair? C'est quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Il était d'accord que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec la jeune femme, séparée durant de longues années d'avec sa famille. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si cela lui était arrivé, mais certainement pas ça. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'en prendre a son ferre ou a sa sœur. La famille était bien trop sacrée pour lui.

Il plaignait Kate d'avoir rencontré sa sœur dans de pareilles circonstances. Mais il serait là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres de la porte lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

.

.

_ Vous comptiez nous quitter comme ça?

.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Comme promis le second chapitre qui vous plaira j'en suis sure.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture,**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Castle s'arrêta net en entendant cette voix derrière lui, il l'avait reconnu et la peur s'insinua soudain en lui. Il savait que des a présent les choses allaient se compliquer, il ne pourrait pas sortir assez vite et mettre Beckett a l'abri, il avait perdu trop de temps à la serrer contre lui, trop heureux de la revoir et maintenant il risquait de le payer de sa vie et de celle de la jeune femme.

Kate sentit le corps de Rick se tendre contre elle, ce qui la réveilla de sa semi somnolence. Elle releva la tête vers l'écrivain et pu voir la peur et la rage dans ses yeux alors elle suivit son regard et le vit, là un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une arme braquée sur eux, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres et elle derrière lui, avec le même sourire. Il était trop tard, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas cette fois, elle allait bel et bien mourir, mais alors elle mourrait heureuse car elle était avec lui.

Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir, il avait encore tant de choses à vivre, une famille qui comptait pour et sur lui. Sa vie à elle n'avait que peu d'importance en comparaison de celle de son collègue et ami. Elle tenta de se redresser dans ses bras pour faire face au duo mais Rick resserra son étreinte autours de son corps et elle ne pu plus bouger. Il voulait encore la protéger et elle se dit qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait, prêt à prendre des risques pour elle, quitte a y laisser la vie.

.

.

_ Demming, commença Castle, laissez nous sortir, maintenant.

_ Mais vous n'êtes pas en position pour faire ce genre de demande, lui répondit ce dernier.

_ Elle a besoin de voir un médecin, continua Castle sans tenir compte des mots de son interlocuteur. Si elle n'en voit pas un rapidement elle risque de mourir.

_ C'est triste en effet, mais que puis-je y faire?

_ Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

_ Et que cela m'apportera-t-il? Le reste de ma vie en prison face à tous ces hommes que j'ai fait enfermer? Ca ne risque pas d'arriver.

.

.

Demming s'approcha du couple, son arme toujours pointée sur eux, suivis de prés par Vanessa qui se délectait de la peur dans le regard de l'écrivain. Elle le voyait enfin, celui dont sa sœur était amoureuse, celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis longtemps d'après les dires de son amant. Elle était bien contente qu'il ne soit pas mort ce soir-là dans cette ruelle, ainsi elle pourrait l'utiliser pour faire souffrir sa sœur encore plus comme cette dernière ne voulait pas l'aider. Elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions, la vie et la mort. Elle avait choisis la mort en refusant de s'associer à elle et elle allait le regretter amèrement.

.

Vanessa se trouvait a présent face a Rick Castle, elle le détailla des pieds a la tête, savourant la perfection de ce corps sur lequel elle fantasmait déjà. Kate le remarqua et se tourna vers sa sœur, la fusillant du regard, tel une mère protégeant sa progéniture. Elle voulait faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à le toucher.

Mais le regard que lui lança Kate lui donna soudain une idée. Elle prit Demming part le bras et l'éloigna un peu du couple, après s'être assuré que la porte était bien verrouillée et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de fuir. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils avaient les mêmes idées et ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Le duo revint vers le couple et Demming tenta de prendre Kate des bras de Castle, mais il ne le laissa pas faire, la serrant plus fort encore contre lui, la jeune femme en faisant de même. Mais alors Vanessa intervint et posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon pour le calmer, voyant la colère monter en lui. Le flic finit par se calmer et fit signe a l'écrivain de passer devant lui, en direction de la cave. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et Castle le savait, mais tant qu'il serait là, personne ne ferait plus de mal a sa muse, il ferait tout pour les en empêcher.

Il marcha lentement, tentant désespérément de retarder le moment où ils se retrouveraient de nouveau dans le froid et l'humidité de la pièce d'où il sortait il y a quelques minutes. Kate aussi appréhendait de redescendre, elle avait peur ce qu'il allait leur arriver, mais c'était surtout pour Rick qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait déjà vécus l'horreur et elle pourrait la vivre encore, mais lui, jamais il ne pourrait la supporter, il n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas comme elle. La jeune femme resserra ses bras autours du cou de son ami et plongea son visage contre son torse, cachant ainsi les nouvelles larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle était faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, elle ne supporterait pas de le vor souffrir et elle savait que c'était ce qui allait arriver. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le rencontre? Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur elle? Et à présent sur lui?

Ils arrivèrent bien vite en bas, trop vite au gout de Castle. Demming les fit entrer dans la cave et referma la porte derrière eux, s'enfermant a son tour dans la pièce. IL faisait sombre et froid et l'écrivain resta un instant sans réaction, la dureté de la situation le heurtant de plein fouet. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir appelé Esposito et Ryan, de ne pas avoir voulut faire les choses correctement et de se retrouver a son tour prisonnier. Mais il savait aussi que sa mère allait s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'elle appellerait le commissariat pour prendre de ses nouvelles, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et à ce moment-là, les autres comprendraient enfin ce qu'il se passait et ils le chercheraient. Il espérait seulement tenir assez longtemps pour les voir sauver Kate et arrêter Demming et Vanessa.

Il sentit soudain un violent coup à l'arrière de sa tête et il tomba en avant, entrainant Beckett dans sa chute, retombant sur elle. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà il était repoussé sur le coté et Kate lui était retirée des bras avec violence.

.

.

_ Lâche moi, l'entendit-il supplier. Castle….. CASTLE…. RICK….

.

.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

.

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était attaché à une chaise, Kate était de nouveau pendue au centre de la pièce et Demming se tenait a coté d'elle, quelque chose dans les mains. Castle déglutis en reconnaissant l'objet, le peu de lumière reflétant contre la lame du couteau. Il eu soudain très peur. Qu'allait-il lui faire?

.

.

_ Monsieur Castle, enfin de retour parmi nous.

_ Que…. Qu'allez-vous lui faire?

_ A votre avis? N'est-ce pas vous le roi du sadisme? Vos romans parlent pour vous et je suis sure que vous avez une petite idée de ce qui l'attend.

.

.

Oui il en avait une idée et cela ne le rassura pas du tout. Il savait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un couteau et il allait en avoir une démonstration d'ici peu. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard résigné de Kate. Elle savait elle aussi ce qui l'attendait et curieusement elle ne semblait pas avoir peur. Et c'est précisément ça qui lui fit peur a lui. Pourquoi s'en prendre a elle et pas a lui?

.

.

_ Pourquoi elle? Je suis là et je me porte mieux qu'elle alors pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre a moi?

_ Mais parce que c'est la volonté de Kate.

_ Que….

_ Elle ne veut pas que je vous touche alors j'ai accédé a sa demande, je ne vous ferais rien, mais elle prendra pour vous.

_ Non….

_ Et si.

.

.

Demming rapprocha le couteau du corps si meurtri de la jeune femme et la caressa avec la lame, la faisant frissonner. Il remonta le long de son ventre, s'attardant sur sa poitrine puis redescendit de nouveau. Rick le regardait faire, impuissant, la colère le submergeant totalement, et la peur aussi, peur de voir Kate souffrir pour lui.

Vanessa observait le spectacle, les yeux ne quittant pas sa sœur, a l'affut des larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à envahir son beau visage. Elle avait eu des regrets un peu plus tôt, c'était quand même sa petite sœur, mais bien vite la colère contre celle qui avait eu tout ce dont elle avait été privée était revenus et à présent elle était redevenus la femme forte et sadique que les années avaient fait d'elle.

Elle osa un regard sur Castle et sourit en le voyant se démener sur ses liens, il allait se fatiguer pour rien.

Elle aimait ce genre d'attraction, voir souffrir les gens, les voir torturer, mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était torturer elle-même ses victimes. Encore une chose qu'elle avait apprit à faire avec cet homme qui était devenus son mentor après avoir abusé d'elle. A présent elle le remerciait de l'avoir aidée à devenir une autre femme.

.

Kate sentait la lame du couteau le long de son ventre, le froid du métal contre sa peau brulante de fièvre, la pointe appuyant plus à certains endroits pour venir finir une bonne fois en elle. Elle sera les dents, ne voulant pas faire le plaisir de hurler sa douleur. Elle ferma les yeux, libérant ainsi les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées. Elle entendait Rick hurler contre Demming, hurler sa haine contre cet homme qu'elle avait eu le malheur de rencontrer et d'aimer.

La lame ressortit rapidement pour venir se planter un peu plus bas et plus profondément cette fois et elle ne pu alors pas retenir un cri de douleur qui déchira le cœur de Castle.

.

.

_ STOP! ARRETEZ!

.

.

Kate l'entendait dans les brumes de la douleur, elle l'entendait hurler sa peine de la voir ainsi, prisonnière impuissante face à la démence d'un homme.

Elle sentit la lame encore de nombreuses fois avant de finir par se laisser emporter dans le calme et la noirceur de l'inconscience. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut pour Castle, elle pria pour qu'il s'en sorte et que les autres le trouvent à temps.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Martha se faisait a manger, mais elle n'était pas totalement dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne cessait de penser à son fils et a Kate. Rick sortait juste de l'hôpital et il n'était pas encore remis, malgré ça il avait tenu a allé aider ses collègues de la criminel afin de retrouver la jeune femme. Elle était en admiration devant cet homme, fier de ce qu'il était devenus, un brillant écrivain, un père formidable et le meilleur fils qu'une fois puisse rêver avoir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était parfois un vrai gamin et que le plus adulte de cette maison était Alexis, la plus grande réussite de sa vie.

Le temps avait passé depuis son dépars et elle eu envie de prendre de ses nouvelles, la peur qu'il ne se blesse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà faisant son chemin en elle. Elle appela donc Esposito, plus habituée à parler à cet homme qu'a quiconque.

Elle composa donc le numéro et attendit qu'il décroche, chose qui ne tarda pas.

.

.

_ Esposito.

_ Bonjour inspecteur, ici Martha Rodgers.

_ Oh, Martha, comment va Castle? Questionna Esposito.

_ Que….. Il n'est pas avec vous? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Non pourquoi, il devrait?

_ Il est partis il y a environ deux heures en me disant qu'il voulait vous aider, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'hôpital. Vous semblait-il différent avant de sortir?

_ Et bien, lorsque nous sommes rentrés de l'hôpital il s'est enfermé dans son bureau à faire des recherches. Et au bout de plusieurs heures il est sortit d'un coup et m'a dit qu'il voulait vous aider.

_ Savez-vous sur quoi portaient ses recherches?

_ Non mais je vais regarder dans son bureau si je trouve quelque chose. Je vous rappel ensuite.

_ J'attends votre appel alors.

.

.

Martha raccrocha et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau de son fils. Il n'aimerait pas qu'elle fouille dans ses affaires mais elle le devait, c'était pour son bien. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fut surprise du désordre qui y régnait, des papiers jonchaient le sol, l'ordinateur était ouvert et elle se dit qu'il était pire qu'un adolescent.

Elle avança dans la pièce, observant tout et rien jusqu'à tomber sur le carnet de notes de son fils. Elle le feuilleta et tomba sur une adresse, ainsi qu'un nom. Là encore, elle fut surprise, c'était le même nom que la collègue de son fils, Beckett.

Elle rappela Esposito et lui fit part de ses découvertes. Ce dernier la rassura et raccrocha. Martha cru être revenus quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle attendait des nouvelles de son fils, après son agression. Elle pria pour qu'il aille bien.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Kate ouvrit lentement les yeux, la douleur se réveillant en même temps qu'elle. Sa tête bourdonnait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Elle tourna lentement la tête, cherchant désespérément celui qui occupait son esprit, et elle le trouva, assis sur le sol sale dans un coin de la cave.

Castle avait été détaché et se tenait les genoux entourait pas ses bras, la tête basse. Il était secoué de sanglots silencieux, ses épaules se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Elle tenta de bouger mais n'y parvint pas, ses membres étaient totalement engourdie et la douleur la clouait sur le lit. "Le lit?".

Kate se rendit alors compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit, au milieu de draps miteux et recouvert de sang, son sang. Un léger gémissement franchis ses lèvres, léger mais suffisant pour que Castle relève la tête et se précipite vers elle.

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement, délicatement de peur de la briser. Quelques larmes perlaient encore au bord de ses yeux.

.

.

_ Rick…..

_ Chuttt Kate, ca va aller.

_ Je….. J'ai mal….

_ Je sais…. Je suis désolé Kate, tellement désolé….

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je n'ai prévenus personne que je venais ici, j'ai agis sans réfléchir, je voulais tellement….

_ Ca va…. C'est rien.

_ Mais si j'avais prévenus les autres, nous serions loin d'ici a l'heure qu'il est et vous seriez a l'hôpital en train de recevoir les soins nécessaires.

_ Je vous tuerais plus tard Castle, en attendant je ….. Je voudrais vous remercier.

_ De quoi? C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes là.

_ Non ce n'est pas à cause de vous….. Ma sœur est folle et voulait se venger.

_ Mais Demming est jaloux de ma présence a vos cotés et si je n'avais pas été là, jamais il ne s'en serait pris a vous car vous seriez encore ensemble.

_ Non…. Je ne l'aimais pas assez pour ça, j'aimais déjà quelqu'un, je crois vous l'avoir dis déjà.

_ Oh Kate…. Moi aussi je vous aime mais….

_ Mais?

_ Mais si vous ne m'aviez pas connus tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

_ Je vous aimais déjà bien avant notre collaboration Castle, je vous aime depuis le premier de vos livres.

.

.

Castle resta sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas a ça et il était heureux. Entendre Kate Beckett lui affirmer qu'elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable de tout ça le ravissait et de savoir qu'elle l'aimait déjà avant leur première rencontre lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser auquel elle répondit avec le peu de force qu'elle avait encore.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir, des pas précipité se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux. Castle se plaça devant Kate, faisant un bouclier de son corps lorsque la porte vola en éclats et que Demming entra, une arme à la main.

.

.

_ C'est la fin Kate, je n'irais pas en prison.

.

.

Il dressa son bras devant lui, fixa le couple avec dédain et tira. Kate hurla de toutes ses forces.

.

.

_ RICKKKKKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut a tous, alors voila, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires et je m'excuse pour l'irrégularité des mes postes. Je ne veux pas vous perdre et je maudis mon travail de me prendre autant de temps libre._

_J'ai une deuxième fic sur Castle que j'hésite à publier, elle est un peu….chaude. Alors j'attends de savoir si ça vous intéresse ou pas avant de la mettre en ligne, vous ne pourrez la lire qu'à partir de mon profil par contre. Voila quoi._

_Je remercie plus particulièrement **Sarah**, **Morgane** et **Solealuna **pour les commentaires malgré ma longue absence, merci a vous *câlin*._

_Bisous et bonne lecture à tous._

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

.

.

.

Esposito venait de recevoir le second appel de Martha et il nota les informations sur un bout de papier, ensuite il courut en salle de repos retrouver Ryan qui buvait un café. En le voyant entrer aussi vite, ce dernier se releva, inquiet.

.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Castle a des ennuis.

.

.

Ce fut suffisant pour le jeune inspecteur pour reposer son café sans même y avoir touché et partir chercher sa veste. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, Ryan eu peur. Qu'avait encore fait son ami? Il ne pouvait donc pas rester chez lui bien tranquillement à se remettre de son agression? Non, il fallait toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'a sa tête. Mais en même temps il le comprenait, la femme qu'il aimait, il le savait come tous le monde, était en danger et il voulait a tout pris la retrouver. Si jamais la même chose arrivait à Jenny, il ferait exactement comme lui, alla différence que lui était flic et Castle écrivain. Mais qu'importe, on ferait n'importe quoi pour la femme de son cœur.

Les deux flics firent tout de même un arrêt pour prévenir Montgomery de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, il leur fallait l'accord du chef.

Le capitaine les écouta, et au fur et à mesure du récit de ses inspecteurs, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Non mais vraiment, cet écrivain trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre dans des situations impossible, il lui faisait penser a ce type a la TV, le fameux Patrick Jane, comme lui il était consultant et comme lui il trouvait toujours un moyen pour se mettre en danger, pas volontairement mais quand même.

Roy prit alors les commandes des opérations, il contacta le responsable de l'équipe d'intervention afin de lui donner l'adresse où se rendre, précisant qu'un de ses hommes ainsi que Richard Castle se trouvaient a l'intérieur. L'homme au téléphone acquiesça et lui promis la plus grande discrétion.

Ensuite, Ryan, Esposito et Montgomery prirent leurs affaires et rejoignirent l'équipe d'intervention.

En route, Ryan informa Martha de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et lui promis de la tenir informé une fois son fils retrouvé.

.

.

_ Et Kate aussi, je veux des nouvelles de Kate.

_ Pas de soucis madame Rodgers.

.

.

Le jeune inspecteur se concentra ensuite sur la route, enfin du moins il essaya. Il ne cessait de penser au lieutenant Beckett, cette femme avait un sacré caractère, elle était forte et en plus de ça elle était belle. Pour lui, elle était la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. C'Était plus que de la solidarité entre flics, c'était de la solidarité familiale. Ils étaient tous une grande et belle famille, avec ses qualités et ses defaults, mais surtout avec un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Esposito et pour le capitaine, et encore plus pour Lainie, elles étaient les meilleures amies, et si Kate venait à mourir la jeune femme ne s'en remettrait pas si facilement.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, en à peine quelques minutes ils furent sur place et s'informèrent immédiatement de la situation auprès du capitaine Bradford.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Jim Beckett, après le retour de Richard Castle chez lui, avait décidé de faire le trie dans ses affaires. Sa discussion avec l'écrivain lui avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de chose. Il avait mal agit avec Vanessa, il l'avait rejeté alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans ce qu'il c'était passé des années pus tôt, elle n'était alors qu'une enfant innocente. Mais il avait toujours cru qu'elle était morte, qu'il ne la reverrait jamais alors, lorsqu'elle avait frappé a sa porte en lui annonçant qu'elle était en vie, il avait paniqué. Etrange pour un père qui retrouve sa fille si longtemps après, mais il n'avait pas su comment réagir autrement. A présent il s'en voulait, Vanessa était tout de même sa fille, au même titre que Kate. Kate. La pauvre ne savait même pas qu'elle avait une sœur et peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais. Jim ne supporterait pas de perdre son autre fille, tout comme il avait perdu sa femme, et sa première fille. La vie s'acharnait sur lui.

L'homme sortit un carton d'un placard et en sortit des photos. Ces clichés, il ne les avait pas regardés depuis si longtemps. Sur chacun on pouvait voir une famille heureuse, sa femme, sa fille et lui. Une ravissante fillette de cinq ans, châtain avec de grands yeux verts. Comme elle était belle et comme elle ressemblait à sa mère.

Puis plus rien, sur les autres photos on pouvait voir une autre fillette, elle ressemblait a la première mais ce n'était pas elle. La seconde était Kate, elle riait avec sa mère, mais on pouvait voir dans le regard de la jeune femme de la tristesse. Johanna était heureuse d'avoir sa fille mais Vanessa lui manquait cruellement jour après jour. Tous comme a lui.

Il fallait qu'il change tout ça, la vie lui offrait une seconde chance d'être heureux alors il devait la saisir.

Il reposa les photos sur la table basse du salon et prit sa veste. Il fallait qu'il en parle a quelqu'un, et qui de mieux que Castle?

Il héla un taxi et lui indiqua la demeure de l'écrivain, il était le seul au courant pour Vanessa et il serait le seul à pouvoir le conseiller. Il avait confiance en lui, tout comme Kate avait confiance en lui. Jim aimait bien cet homme, il avait fait beaucoup pour sa fille et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si Kate se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir a ses cotés chaque jour. Bien sure ils n'étaient pas un couple, et Jim aurait bien aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais que faire? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas obliger sa fille à sortir avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, bien que sur ce point il ait quelques doutes. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait de lui et de leurs enquêtes. Ce partenariat était plus que ce qu'il semblait être, ils étaient importants l'un pour l'autre et l'homme n'avait qu'une hâte, que sa fille ouvre enfin les yeux sur son amour pour Rick.

Le taxi s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble de l'écrivain et Jim le paya avant de quitter le véhicule. Il arriva à la porte d'entrée et un homme vint l'accueillir avec le sourire. Il se présenta et, lorsque l'homme entendit le nom de Beckett, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

.

.

_ Je suis ravie d'enfin rencontrer le père de ce cher lieutenant Beckett.

_ Merci…. Euh…. Je peux monter voir…..

_ Mais bien entendus, je vous appel l'ascenseur et j'annonce votre arrivé a madame Rodgers.

.

.

Jim monta dans la cabine et se demanda pour quoi l'homme l'annonçait a Martha et non pas a Rick. Était-il arrivé quelque chose de plus a l'écrivain qu'il ne sache pas encore? La peur s'insinua en lui, il avait peur pour un homme qui n'était même pas de sa famille. Mais si jamais il arrivait un malheur a cet homme, il savait que sa fille ne s'en remettrait pas, alors lui non plus car le bonheur de la jeune femme suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il hésita à frapper, mais il n'eu pas le temps de le faire que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Martha Rodgers, le visage inquiet et baignait de larmes.

.

.

_ Martha? Que vous arrive-t-il?

_ C'est Richard…..

_ Quoi? Il est mal? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

_ Il est partit retrouver votre fille et il n'est toujours pas revenus.

_ Comment ça, expliquez moi.

.

.

Les deux personnes entrèrent dans l'appartement et Jim prit l'initiative de préparer du café, voyant que Martha n'était pas en état de le faire. Ensuite ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et elle lui raconta tous ce qu'elle savait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprenait, Jim commençait à comprendre et la colère l'envahissait. Alors c'était elle, Vanessa était responsable de tout ça, mais lui aussi pour le coup. S'il ne l'avait pas rejeté alors elle n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte.

.

.

_ Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait?

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute, tenta de le rassurer Martha.

_ Si c'est de ma faute, je l'ai repoussé et a présent elle s'en prend à Kate pour me faire souffrir, ainsi qu'a votre fils.

_ Vous n'êtes en rien responsable des agissements de votre fille, c'est elle qui a fait ses propres choix. Prions juste pour qu'ils soient retrouvés à temps.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Le groupe d'intervention était prêt a passer a l'action, tout était en place, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ryan et Esposito entreraient en derniers, laissant la place aux pros afin de sécuriser la zone. Pas qu'ils n'en soient pas capable, mais c'était ainsi, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les hommes défoncèrent la porte et entrèrent d'un même mouvement, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Des cris se firent entendre et la radio de Montgomery se mit à grésiller.

.

.

_ La femme est sous contrôle, mais l'homme a prit la fuite vers le sous-sol.

.

.

Ce fut suffisant pour que nos jeunes inspecteurs entrent à leur tous et se dirigent immédiatement vers le sous-sol. Ils entendirent du bruit provenant s'une pièce un peu plus loin, des voix et ils reconnurent celle de Demming, cet homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié, encore pire a cet instant.

Esposito fit signe a Ryan de le couvrir en cas de besoin et il se précipita vers le flic au moment où celui-ci pointait son arme devant lui.

Un coup de feu retentit, suivit d'un hurlement.

.

.

_ **RICKKKKKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

_Me revoilà enfin avec la suite de cette fic. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Encore un grand merci a **Sarah**, **Morgane** et **Solealuna**, vos commentaires sont toujours un plaisir à lire._

_Bonne lecture a tous,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kate Beckett était enfin à l'hôpital, en voie de guérison. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle s'y trouvait et elle n'en pouvait plus. Chaque jour qui passait elle pleurée, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de le faire, ni personne. Le trop plein d'émotion devait s'évacuer et quoi de mieux que les larmes?

Son père passait ses journée a son chevet, tentant de lui remonter le moral, essayant de la faire rire, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas a se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette cave.

Ses collègues aussi étaient venus la voir, trop heureux de la retrouver en vie. Mais ils se rendaient bien compte que la pauvre était triste et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre si facilement. Il faut dire que ce faire enlever et torturer par un ex petit ami ainsi que par sa propre sœur, il y avait de quoi partir en dépression. Mais ils tenaient au mieux de l'aider.

Martha et Alexis aussi venaient aussi souvent que possible. L'adolescente s'était jetée dans les bras de la jeune femme en la voyant en vie, les larmes de joie inondant son si beau visage. Kate avait été touchée par cette marque d'affection venant de la jeune fille. Elle ne se doutait pas être autant aimée par elle et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Martha avait montrait une telle joie en voyant Kate en vie qu'elle en avait également pleuré.

Ainsi, tous le monde était heureux de son retour. Mais il y avait quand même de la tristesse en chacun d'eux, il fallait bien reconnaitre que tout ne s'était pas passé à la perfection et le regret envahissait le cœur de Kate depuis une semaine. Une seule personne aurait pu la soutenir dans cette épreuve, malheureusement cette personne n'était plus en vie pour le faire. Alors elle pleurait seule.

Son père veillait encore sur elle ce soir-là, se reprochant ses actions envers Vanessa, regrettant que les choses aient si mal tourné entre les deux sœurs. Ses deux filles n'avaient pas eu la chance de mieux se connaitre et ainsi il avait perdu l'une d'elle. Il la pleurait encore, mais il avait la joie d'avoir toujours Kate, et rien que ça parvenait à lui redonner le sourire.

Alors qu'il était perdue dans ses pensées, il sentit Kate bouger dans son sommeil, s'agiter alors qu'elle faisait encore un cauchemar. C'Était devenu fréquent, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait Demming, une arme à la main face a eux, et le coup de feu.

La jeune femme se redressa en hurlant, rejetant son père en arrière par la même occasion. Il tenta de la calmer mais rien n'y fit. Alors, il appela une infirmière pour lui injecter une dose de calmants. Et comme chaque fois, Kate se rendormit, se retrouvant de nouveau dans ce monde de souffrance et de peur.

.

_Demming se tenait devant eux, son arme pointait sur le couple, la haine de son regard glaça le sang de Beckett et elle tenta de se lever pour le dissuader d'agir, mais une main la repoussa gentiment sur le lit, une main tremblante mais ferme. Pas question pour elle de se lever, il ne la laisserait pas faire._

_Rick Castle planta son regard dans celui du flic, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur, bien que la peur spot bien là, mais il tentait de son mieux de la cacher._

_Demming arma et tira. Le bruit du coup de feu envahis la pièce, Kate ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant_ _puis les rouvrit en hurlant._

_.  
_

__ **RICKKKKKK**!_

_.  
_

_Elle se jeta au sol, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait son corps entier, pour se retrouver aux cotés de l'écrivain. Le sang coulait de son torse et la jeune femme fit pression sur la blessure de son mieux. Elle sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps et elle ne voulait pas assister à ça. La main de Rick vint se poser sur sa joue, en une douce caresse._

_.  
_

__ Ne pleure pas… on se reverra…._

__ Non…. Je t'en pris ne meurs pas….. Ne me laisse pas….._

__ Prends soin d'Alexis pour moi….._

__ Tu le feras…._

__ Fais moi cette promesse…._

__ Je…. Je te le promets…. Mais je t'en pris ne me laisse pas…_

__ Je t'aime Kate…_

__ Je t'aime aussi._

_.  
_

_La main retomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd, le bruit de la mort._

_Esposito approcha de sa collègue et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en l'aidant à se relever mais Kate refusa de se laisser faire._

_Elle s'arracha des bras de son ami et se jeta de nouveau sur le corps sans vie de son écrivain en hurlant sa peine._

_.  
_

__ **NNNOOOONNNNNN**!_

_.  
_

Kate se réveilla de nouveau, une main sur son épaule, mais cette fois ce n'était pas son père. Une autre personne avait pris sa place pour la consoler. Son père avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider mais une seule personne pouvait la faire mieux que lui.

.

_ Rick! Souffla Kate.

_ Je suis là Kate, ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller, la rassura-t-il.

_ Je n'en peux plus de ces cauchemar, chaque fois c'est la même chose, sanglota-t-elle.

_ Racontez moi.

_ A chaque fois…. Je…. Je vous vois mort…. Vous mourrez dans mes bras.

_ C'est finis maintenant, je vais bien.

.

Rick se rapprocha de Kate et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Il lui caressa le dos, passant inlassablement sa main pour la calmer. Peu à peu les sanglots s'estompèrent pour enfin disparaitre. Castle se souvenait encore de cette fameuse nuit, lui-même avait bien cru mourir ce soir là, mais grâce à Dieu, Esposito avait tiré avant Demming et le seul à avoir été blessé fut le flic et non lui.

Et comme Beckett, il lui arrivait encore de rêver de cette nuit, mais pour lui c'était elle qui mourrait. Et comme a chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, il venait se rassurer en la regardant dormir. Il n'avait jamais été présent lors de ses cauchemars, lui-même étant alité depuis plusieurs jours, mais cette fois il avait voulu être présent pour elle, alors il avait demandé a Jim Beckett de bien vouloir lui laisser sa place et l'homme avait sourit avant de partir, les laissant seuls.

.

Kate releva la tête et croisa le regard de Castle, il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, alors elle lui passa une main sur la joue.

.

_ Ca va Castle? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Ca va, mais moi aussi je fais des cauchemars et à chaque fois je vous vois mourir.

_ Oh Rick je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas a ce que vous pouviez ressentir.

_ Ce n'est rien. Vous avez beaucoup souffert et de plus il s'agissait de votre sœur. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

_ On s'en remettra, tout les deux, en s'aidant mutuellement.

_ Oui, et justement j'ai une surprise pour vous.

_ Une surprise?

_ Je ne vous dirais rien.

.

La jeune femme sourit et vint de nouveau se blottir contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras, savourant le contacte de son corps contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et, peu a peu, se laissa allé a s'endormir contre lui. Elle était bien, elle était heureuse elle était en sécurité à présent et rien ne pourrait plus lui arriver.

Castle apprécia également de sentir Kate dans ses bras, il avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais la revoir en vie, de ne pas arriver à temps pour elle et de le regretter toute sa vie. Mais grâce au ciel il n'en était rien et à présent il goutait aux joies de tenir dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait.

Inconsciemment la jeune femme se décala sur le lit et Castle s'installa avec elle, l'entourant de ses bras et de son amour.

Ce fut Alexis qui arriva le lendemain qui les réveilla, sans le vouloir et cherchant son père désespérément dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. En entrant dans la chambre de Kate, elle les trouva enlacé dans le lit et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle alla alors se jeter dans leurs bras, pleurant de joie pour eux, enfin ils s'étaient avoué.

.

_ Je suis si heureuse pour vous, pleure-t-elle.

_ Et bien ma chérie, pourquoi ces larmes alors?

_ La joie…. Kate et toi êtes enfin ensemble, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça.

_ Tant que ça? Rigola Castle.

_ Et bien plus encore. Vous formez un si jolie couple.

_ Merci.

.

Ce fut le seul mot que Kate parvint à articuler tant l'émotion était grande.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun félicitant le tout nouveau couple.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Castle se pencha sur Kate et, lentement, délicatement, vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme y répondit et, au moment où il allait se relever pour partir, elle le tira à elle et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Surprit, il se laissa néanmoins faire et l'entoura de ses bras.

.

_ Je veux que tu reste avec moi cette nuit.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et finirent par trouver le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	16. Chapter 16

_Je sais qu'une fois encore j'ai été longue à poster mais cette fois mon excuse est valable, je ne retrouvais pas le dossier dans mon ordinateur et il à fallut réécrire ce chapitre. Même chose pour le 17 alors il faudra attendre encore un peu pour l'avoir._

_Un grand merci à **Solealuna** et **Morgane** pour les commentaires, je suis contente que vous aimiez toujours suivre cette fic._

_Et sans plus attendre, voilà la suite._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Castle était rentré chez lui, le médecin lui avait donné l'autorisation de partir et, même s'il aurait voulut rester avec Beckett, cette dernière lui avait dit qu'il fallait aussi qu'il passe du temps avec sa fille et sa mère. Il avait un peu protesté, arguant qu'elle aussi avait besoin de lui, mais elle lui avait sourit pour le réconforter, de toute façon elle ne serait pas seule, Lainie lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la voir dans la journée. Alors il était parti et elle était à présent seule dans sa chambre à se remémorer tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle faisait encore des cauchemars, mais beaucoup moins qu'au début et elle parvenait même à passer de temps en temps une nuit complète de repos sans se réveiller en sursaut.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un petit coup discret à la porte la ramena et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait un visiteur. Elle sourit se disant que Laini venait plus tôt que prévu. Mais elle eu la surprise de voir une autre personne a qui elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, une personne qui, d'après Castle, avait jouait un rôle important dans l'enquête.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit en grimaçant un peu a cause de la douleur et fit signe a sa visiteuse d'approcher.

.

"_ Bonjour Aurélia," salua-t-elle.

"_ Bonjour mademoiselle Beckett," répondit cette dernière.

"_ Appelez moi Kate, ce sera plus facile."

.

Aurélia sourit et s'approcha du lit, un peu intimidée de se retrouver en face de sa voisine, la seule qui avait toujours eu un mot gentil pour elle sans jamais la juger sur son apparence.

Kate invita la jeune femme à prendre place dans le fauteuil et Aurélia s'empressa de le faire. Un silence s'abattit sur la chambre avant d'être rompus par des pleurs. Beckett releva la tête et s'aperçus de la tristesse de sa voisine, cela lui fit mal au cœur. La pauvre n'avait pas d'amis, pas de famille et tout le monde se moquait d'elle a cause de la brulure qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage. La floc ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens pouvaient être aussi méchant avec elle alors qu'elle était d'une grande douceur et si gentille.

Elle se pencha sur la jeune femme et lui releva le visage délicatement, rencontrant alors son regard emplis de larmes. Elle les chassa de son pouce et sourit, ce qui surprit la visiteuse.

.

"_ Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi?" S'étonna Aurélia.

"_ Pourquoi serais-je en colère alors que grâce a vous je suis enfin en sécurité?"

"_ Et bien, je ne suis pas allée voir la police tout de suite, j'ai trop attendus et à cause de moi vous avez souffert."

"_ Vous avez eu le courage d'affronter votre peur en acceptant de parler a mes collègues, vous avez décrit l'homme que vous avez vue et grâce a ça mes collègues ont pu continuer les recherches et ont réussis à les arrêter. Je ne devrais pas vous en vouloir mais plutôt vous remercier."

"_ Mais….."

"_ Il n'y a pas de mais, je suis contente d'être rentrée, enfin d'être ici, bien que je préférerais sortir de cet hôpital."

"_ Je vous comprends."

.

Les deux femmes partirent à rire un moment, puis un nouveau coup à la porte les stoppa. Cette fois, c'était Lainie qui arrivait, les bras chargés de cadeaux divers, tant et si bien qu'elle avait du mal à faire un pas pour entrer dans la chambre. Aurélia se leva et alla lui prêter main forte, aide que Lainie accepta volontiers.

Les deux femmes posèrent le tout sur la petite table dans le coin de la chambre et se sourirent.

.

"_ Merci."

"_ De rien."

.

Lainie s'installa sur le second fauteuil alors qu'Aurélia reprenait place sur celui de gauche. Les trois femmes commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet du kidnapping de Kate et peu a peu l'atmosphère de la pièce devint légère et teinté de sérénité et de joie.

Le temps passa, les rires résonnaient dans la chambre et les infirmières dans le couloir se sourirent. Toutes savaient qui était la patiente, ce qu'elle venait de vivre et elles étaient heureuse de l'entendre rire et se remettre de son éprouvante épreuve. Les femmes retournèrent au travail en se disant que leur patiente se remettrait plus facilement qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé.

oOoOoOoOo

Au bout de ce qui paru une éternité, Richard Castle arriva de nouveau a l'hôpital. Kate lui manquait trop, il voulait être auprès d'elle et ça depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, la peur d'être rejeté, il la connaissait bien et savait qu'elle ne se laissait pas facilement approché. Il avait apprit à se faire apprécier d'elle, cherchant toujours à l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas flic et qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être là, mais il faisait de son mieux afin qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi.

Lors de son enlèvement, il était encore une fois avec elle et avait tenté de l'aider malheureusement il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais une chose avait changé ce soir-là, une chose qu'il ne pensait pas voir arriver un jour, du moins pas venant d'elle. Kate lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui, elle avait eu tellement peur de mourir a cet instant qu'elle avait fait enfin face a ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il avait eu mal au cœur de la laisser seule ce matin, mais elle l'avait rassuré, et il avait finis par rentrer chez lui. Sa fille lui avait sauté au cou en le serrant fort contre elle, trop heureuse de le revoir a la maison. Mais ensuite elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il aurait dû rester à l'hôpital avec Kate.

.

"_ Tu me manquais trop ma chérie," lui dit-il pour se justifier.

"_ Tu me manquait aussi papa mais on peut se voir souvent, alors que Kate a besoin de toi, elle a beaucoup souffert et a besoin d'être entourée des gens qui l'aiment et qu'elle aime."

"_ Je suis fier de toi ma puce, tu es adorable."

.

Il avait embrassé sa fille et était repartie. Et à présent, il était dans le couloir approchant de la chambre de la jeune femme, impatient de la revoir. Il sautillait en marchant sous le regard amusé des membres du personnel soignant. Il se fichait de ce que pourraient penser les gens, tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait pouvoir revoir Kate, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser…..

Castle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit, heureux d'être là de nouveau. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Kate lui sourire, heureuse comme lui de le revoir, il trouva autre chose, une chose qui le laissa sans voix, muet de stupéfaction.

.

"_ Kate…." Souffla-t-il.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut à tous, voilà enfin le nouveau et dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir posté avant mais j'avais du mal à le retrouver, perdu au fin fond de mon disque dure. Mais je l'ai enfin retrouvé._

_Je voulais remercier chaleureusement tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires tout au long de cette aventure:** Morgane**, **Sarah**, **Solealuna**, **Killmypatience**, **CastleFan**,** Lois13**,** claire**, **Liz Jackson**,** Clem Cloum**,** sonia**, **Laorie**, **Mag**,**Tomy-chan22**, **Malk**,** Herg42**,** cath**, **Lily Wolf**, **Caskett-forever**, **Huddy in my heart**._

_Mais le top des messages revient à **Morgane** avec autant de commentaires que de chapitres. Merci beaucoup à tous, car sans vous je n'aurais surement pas posté cette fic._

_Voilà, je vous laisse à présent lire tranquillement ce dernier chapitre. Je vais tenter d'en écrire une autre mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai actuellement deux nouvelles fics en cours d'écriture mais sur une autre série, The Mentalist, alors il va falloir être patient._

_Bonne lecture les amis et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec nos héros préférés._

_Bisous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

Castle n'avait pas fait un pas de plus dans la chambre, sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge juste après avoir prononçait ce "Kate" quelques secondes plus tôt. Il fixait l'intérieur de la pièce, n'en revenant toujours pas, fixant le fond de la pièce sans fermer les yeux, n'osant pas fermer les yeux. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer, par respect pour elle. Alors il fit un pas en arrière et se retourna pour quitter la chambre, bien qu'il n'y soit pas entré.

Il était encore sous le choc de la vision de Kate Beckett, presque nue de dos à lui, la blancheur de sa peau, la beauté de son corps. Il remarqua aussi les marques laissaient par le couteau quelques temps plus tôt. Il se souvenait que ces marques lui étaient destinées mais qu'il y avait échappé grâce à Kate. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, attendant un peu pour laisser le temps à la jeune femme de finir de se préparer. Il avait toujours rêvé de la voir nue face a lui, mais pas dans ces conditions, pas ainsi dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait l'impression d'avoir violé son intimité, d'avoir abusé de ses droits en entrant a ce moment là, même s'il était resté sur le pas de la porte.

.

"_ Castle?"

.

Il se retourna et rencontra le regard du lieutenant qui le fixait, elle semblait inquiète. Il fit un pas vers elle et vint lui déposer un tendre baiser au coin des lèvres, baiser qu'elle lui rendit un entourant sa nuque de ses mains et en se plaquant contre son corps. Bien qu'il aurait aimé continuer ce moment de tendresse avec elle, il préférait quand même le faire dans un endroit moins….. Voyant que le couloir.

Il se détacha alors d'elle a contre cœur et lui attrapa la main pour la reconduire dans sa chambre. Elle sourit et le suivit, heureuse de voir qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être aussi proche d'elle.

Une fois tous les deux, seuls loin des regards indiscrets, l'écrivain fondit sur la jeune femme et lui saisit presque violement les lèvres, la serrant contre lui et parcourant son dos de ses mains, la couvrant de caresses. Kate poussa un soupir de bien être en se serrant encore plus dans ses bras, elle adorait cette sensation qui emplissait son corps à chaque fois qu'il la touchait ou rien que lorsqu'il la regardait. Elle aimait cet homme de tout son cœur et n'était pas prête a le laissé filer, elle ferait tout pour le garder. La vie était trop courte pour se laissé ralentir par une quelconque peur, elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front à se regarder dans les yeux. Castle se disait qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre car il avait une fille magnifique, une mère formidable, un travail qui lui apportait des revenus satisfaisant et en plus il avait à présent dans sa vie la plus extraordinaire des femmes, Kate Beckett. Il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et s'attarda sur le coin de ses lèvres qu'il caressa de son pouce.

.

"_ Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier de ce que tu as fais pour moi là-bas."

"_ Je….."

"_ Non, laisse moi finir. Tu as prit des risques pour moi, tu aurais pu mourir mais tu n'as pas hésité à être torturée pour m'épargner cette souffrance. C'est moi l'homme, c'était a moi de subir ça, pas a toi. A présent ton corps sera a jamais marqué par ce soir-là."

"_ Tu… tu ne veux pas de moi? A cause de … mes cicatrices?"

"_ Je te veux plus que tout au monde Kate, cicatrices ou pas. Elles font partie de toi désormais, même si j'aurais tant voulu te les épargner, mais je te prends avec, que tu le veuille ou non."

"_ Oh oui je le veux."

"_ Ca fait très mariage là."

.

Ils éclatèrent de rire aux mots de l'écrivain, tant et si bien que les larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Finalement, ils furent interrompus par le médecin qui venait voir sa patiente. Le couple se sépara précipitamment, gêné de se faire prendre dans cette position, mais le sourire du médecin les rassura.

.

"_ Mademoiselle Beckett, je dois dire que je suis impressionné de votre rétablissement et je vais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle."

"_ Laquelle?"

"_ Vous êtes libres des à présent."

"_ C'est vrai?"

"_ Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous une fois que vous aurez signé les papiers."

.

Puis, une fois sa bonne action accomplis, il quitta la chambre pour laisser le couple tranquille profiter de cette nouvelle.

Castle regarda Kate et cette dernière se jeta a son cou, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et la serra fort contre lui, lui-même heureux qu'elle puisse enfin sortir, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

.

"_ Je vous raccompagne chez vous belle demoiselle?"

"_ Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi."

"_ Non? Pourquoi?"

"_ Je ne veux pas repasser à cet endroit qui me rappellera trop de mauvais souvenirs."

"_ Je comprends. Veux-tu venir à la maison?"

"_ Rick… je… tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?"

"_ C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis longtemps je dois dire."

"_ Alors c'est d'accord. Je signe les papiers et nous partons."

"_ Je t'attends."

.

Kate embrassa Castle avant de sortir rejoindre l'accueil afin de signer sa délivrance.

L'écrivain en profita pour sortir son téléphone et composa un numéro, il attendit quelques secondes et son interlocuteur décrocha.

.

"_ C'est bon, tout est en place?… Parfait…. Bien…. A tout a l'heure."

.

Puis il raccrocha, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, prit le sac de Beckett et partit l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée, fier de lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Le trajet jusque chez Castle se fit dans le silence, pour une fois c'est lui qui conduisait et Kate profitait de ce moment pour se détendre, le visage collait a la vitre de la porte, regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, enfin regardant les immeubles, les voitures, les vitrines de magasins. Et dire que quelques jours plus tôt elle avait peur de ne plus revoir cette ville, a présent elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Richard Castle, cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie a plusieurs reprises et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était simplement lui-même, agaçant parfois, grand gamin mais tellement attachant, tendre et doux, l'homme parfait, du moins aux yeux de Kate Beckett.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa conduire, tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il la vit et lui sourit.

.

"_ Nous sommes bientôt arrivé."

"_ Tant mieux."

.

Puis le silence retomba dans la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de chez Castle et, avant qu'elle ne sorte du véhicule, l'écrivain en fit le tour et lui ouvrit galamment la portière et lui présenta sa main qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Il prit le sac posait sur le siège arrière et ensemble ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils saluèrent le gardien et montèrent jusqu'à l'étage de chez Castle et ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'entrer, elle fut accueillit par des voix.

.

"_ Bienvenus," entendit-elle venant de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

.

Tous ses amis se trouvaient là, dans l'entrée, ainsi que son père, Martha et Alexis. Tout le monde était là et elle s'attendait presque à voir une banderole avec écrit dessus " Bienvenue Kate", mais au lieu de ça, il y avait un magnifique sapin joliment décoré avec tout un tas de paquets en dessous.

Perdu dans la contemplation de tout ça, elle ne se rendit pas de suite compte que des mains venaient de se poser sur son ventre.

.

"_ Joyeux Noel."

.

Rick venait de lui entourer la taille de ses bras, la serrant contre lui et lui avait déposé un baiser dans le cou. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et laissa même quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes de joie car elle allait quand même fêter Noel, en famille avec toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Le couple avança dans la pièce et chacun leur tours, ses amis vinrent lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Et c'est ainsi que finalement, Kate Beckett passa Noel avec Richard Castle, le premier et surement pas le dernier. Et cette année, ce fut pour elle le plus beau Noel de sa vie car elle avait trouvé l'homme avec qui elle allait passer le reste de sa vie, elle s'était reconstruit une famille et elle était à présent la plus heureuse des femmes.

oOoOoOoOo

Des années plus tard, installaient sur le canapé du salon, un couple regardaient des photos de cette fameuse soirée, un sourire plaquait sur le visage.

.

"_ Tu te rappel du visage d'Alexis lorsque tu es arrivée avec son cadeau?"

"_ Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, comme lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans."

"_ Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de bonheur et a ce moment-là je me suis dis que j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants avec toi car tu étais un père merveilleux."

"_ Pourquoi je ne le suis plus?"

"_ Bien sure que si et bientôt tu devras me le prouver encore."

.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre bien rond et sourit. Rick en fit de même, recouvrant sa main avec la sienne et caressant l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir dans peu de temps, leur premier enfant.

Ils étaient heureux en regardant les photos de ce soir-là.

Ce fut le meilleur des Noel de toute leur vie, même si ce fut un Noel mouvementé.

.

.

.

**THE END.**


End file.
